Look but Don't Touch
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: The world of angels and demons clash. Yu/Shu,Hiro/K,Toh/Shu,Tat/Ryu,Sak/Toh. Warning:Yaoi later chapters.
1. The Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The world of Demons was different from the world of Angels. It was set inside of a mountain that looked innocent, but as one got closer, thorns the size of a spear would block people from getting by. And if that wasn't enough, if you did not have Demon clothing, the ground was consisted of a silver rock that was so sharp that you couldn't even get through it with shoes. And after you got past that, there was the mountain itsself.

The Demon World was like a never ending set of spiral stairs. It made one think of old dungeons from the Medieval times. However, along the wall from the stair were doors that would lead to the rooms of vaious Demons. Demons that were higher ranked lived in the rooms that were closer to the mountain's opening. It made it easier for them to get in and out on a daily bases, however, if you were a lower demon, you would be placed at the bottom of the mountain. Demons were humans that did wrong in thier lives and died. They would get small horns on thier heads and often they would get a long, black tail with a spade shaped tip at the end. So, the more crime you did the better.

The Head Demon was Tohma.

The Demons were all controlled by Tohma, or The Boss to others. Tohma was widely known to have a soft spot for Angels. As a matter of fact, if anyone went into his room (and came back out in one piece) they would be able to see a big crystal ball in the middle of his lavishly decorated room. From there he could watch all of the other Demons, as well as Angels. He liked "Angel Watching" the best. He liked them so much that he even made a rule for them. He made the rule that if any Angel wondered in front of a Demon, then the Demon had all rights to take the Angel and do as he or she pleased with them. He liked to watch different Angels everday.

Currently his new favorite Angel was a pink haired boy. The boy had to have been at least eighteen when he died, judging by his looks. He had a slim body and, much to Tohma's delight, had slightly curved hips. The pinkette was also quite small, making him look more innocent. His eyes were a light purple color and they were wide with innocence. They matched his pale skin perfectly. Tohma liked watching this one. He was perfect. The way the Angels had dressed him in skin tight white shorts, and a loose white belly shirt made Tohma just about drool over him. The Angel would usually talk to his other Angel friends. They were good looking, but they didn't have that spark that this pink headed one had.

"Hey Shuichi." An Angel with red hair called to the pinkette.

"What Hiro?" The pinkette replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be in choir right now? I thought you just got the spot as lead singer?"

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" The pinkette wailed and hurried off to the choir palace.

Tohma was interested. He had a weak spot for singers. He watched this Angel, Shuichi was it?, with great zeal.

"You're late Mr. Shindou." said an Angel wearing glasses. He was thier Angel leader. Tohma recognized him but didn't pay any special attention to him.

"Sorry Mr. Sakano. I forgot."

"Whatever, lets please just get started." Mr. Sakano looking rather deflated,"From the top if you please."

It was as if the world had stopped for Tohma. The Angel took his place in front of the other Angels and began to sing. It was a slow song, but it was beautiful. The way Shuichi moved his rosy lips to sing. The way he had his hands clasped together. Beautiful was all Tohma could think.

_' I must have him.' _was the only thought that came to Tohma as he watched.

From that moment on, all Tohma could think of was to have this Angel all to himself.  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**The Angel World**

The Angel World was in the clouds. The Angels lived in white marble houses and some housed over ten Angels at a time. Angels that did the most good deeds were rewarded with things like seperate baths and new outfits. The Angels never envied each other, and even the higher Angels shared thier new stuff. So all in all, there were no real high Angels or lower Angels. The only one that was considered the Angel Leader was Mr. Sakano.

Angels went to Earth to help humans. They looked like humans except that they had small silver white wings. When they went to Earth, they had to take caution and hide thier wings from humans and Demons. Humans either tried to follow them or they tried to kill the Angels in order to get thier wings. And as for Demons, they were fair game. They were not allowed to fight back as fighting was against the Angel Law. And woe to any Angel that beds with a Demon.

Angels that bed with a Demon must live with that Demon for all eternity. Thier wings turn black and they would have to remain with the Demon. But if the Demon bites and drains the Angel of its blood while taking its innocence, then the Angel will be stripped of its wings and will be cast out of the Angel World forever. In short, they would be turned in a Demon.

It was because of this that Angels rarely left to Earth without a partner. One would watch each others back while they were thier.

Right now, three Angels were at the Golden Gates in order to leave to Earth. One was taller than the other two and had red hair and he was currently teasing an Angel with pink hair.

" Awww, does the little princess want me to hold his hand?" The red head spoke in a voice that sounded like he was tryng to talk to a five year old.

"No! I'm just trying to be careful! If you don't want to go.." the pinkette said all flustered.

" Ok, I'll make sure the big bad Demons don't take you away." the red haired man said, goading the other one.

"I'm not scared of them!"

"Would you both knock it off?" said a green haired Angel glaring at them.

"Oh sorry Suguru. We're just playing."

"Well knock it off Hiro. You're just making Shuichi angry."

"Ok ok...Jeez." sighed Hiro.

Shuichi started laughing at his two friends. Suguru was still glaring at Hiro while Hiro was hanging his head with a look of defeat on his face.

"Well, let's get going!" Shuichi said excitedly hurrying of to the Gates.

"All right slow down will ya?" Hiro said smiling at Shuichi.

The three of them made it to the Gates. After being warned about the Demons they were at last descending to the Earth. When they reached the ground, they put on trench coats that would hide thier outfits and wings. Of course they were barefoot and it was when they hit the ground that they realized that they forgot thier shoes.

"Well, humans don't really question you about your appearence." Hiro finally told them.

"Well, just as long as we don't get caught. I'm going to check down this road for anyone who needs help." Suguru said gesturing towards the south end of the city road that they were on.

"I'm going to go north then and Shuichi, you stay here until one of us comes back. Help anyone that comes your way if they need it." Hiro told Shuichi then took off in the northern direction. Suguru nodded at Shuichi and took off to the opposite end.

Shuichi was left all alone. He waited and waited. It was almost dark when he was someone came out of a coffee shop that was across the street from him. Shuichi could see that it was a man in a trench coat with golden blonde hair. He realized that the man was cussing and swearing up a storm.

_'Maybe he needs my help.'_

With that thought Shuichi went across the street and went right up to him.

"Excuse me Sir."

The man whirled around and glared at Shuichi. "What do you want brat?" The man literally growled at Shuichi startling him. Shuichi looked up at his face and looked at his gold colored eyes. _'He's got beautiful eyes. They remind me of the sun.' _Shuichi thought.

"Well if you're not going to talk then don't bother me." the man said snapping Shuichi out of his trace.

"Ah wait, I just wanted to know if you wanted my help. I saw that you came looking angry and I thought that I could help you, so...."

"That's it? You want to help me? What are you? Some kind of Angel?"

"Well, yes. I am an Angel. And I am supposed to help others from sins like greed, lust, gluttoney, and rage. So if you want me to..."

"Yes. I do need your help."

"Really!!! I will do anything! My name is Shuichi by the way."

"I am Yuki. Now I want you to follow me."

Shuichi hesitated. He was hoping that the man just wanted to talk and talk right here so that he would still be able to see Hiro and Suguru.

"It won't be long," Yuki insisted seeing Shuichi falter a little, "Besides, where I want you to go is not far away."

"Well....Ok, but only if it's quick."

Without another word Yuki took off up the street. _'Oh good! He's going towards Hiro!'_ Shuichi thought sighing with a little relief. They continued up a ways until they reached a small apartment building. It was in ruins and looked like it would fall apart if someone touched it.

"Why are we here?" Shuichi asked Yuki with a puzzled look.

"My little girl is in there. She called me on my phone and told me that she is stuck in there. Will you help me?" Yuki told Shuichi and watched as the boy nodded and took off inside the building without any hesitation.

_'Just my luck. I get a stupid Angel. He's so gullible.' _Yuki smirked a little knowing that this would be to easy. He followed Shuichi inside and immediatly seized a glass bottle he kept hidden there in case he ever needed it.

"I don't hear anyone Mr. Yu-." Shuichi was cut off as a glass bottle was smashed over his head rendering him unconscious. After checking to make sure that the boy was knocked out, Yuki picked Shuichi up and tossed him over his shoulder. "You were to easy." Yuki said to the unconscious boy. Yuki left back out of the building and allowed his wings to come out from is back. Taking a glance around and finding noone there to see them, he took off toward the mountain.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hiro came back to the spot where he left Shuichi. Suguru arrived a little while later and asked Hiro where Shuichi was.

"I don't know, but I don't like this feeling." Hiro said to Suguru the worry evident in his tone.

"Hey, are you two friends with that pink haired guy?"

Both Hiro and Suguru spun around to find a man with long blonde hair and blues eyes talking to them.

"Yeah, why? Have you seen him?" Hiro asked the man boldly.

" Yeah, he left with some guy about an hour ago."

Hiro and Suguru exchanged glances and turned to look back at the guy, only to discover that he had vanished.

"Come on. Let's go warn Mr. Sakano." Suguru said taking of his trench coat.

"You go. I'm going to look for Shuichi, I'll be there in an hour."

Suguru nodded at Hiro before flying upwards torwards the sky. Hiro watched him for a minute then took off up the street where he just came from. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even notice a certain blonde hair blue eyed man was watching him hungrily.  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Let me know what you think!!


	2. Blood and Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Demon World**

Yuki arrived at the entrance of Demon World. Flying was rather difficult as he was carrying an extra person. Shuichi was still out cold in his arms. Yuki looked at the opening of the mountain and decided to carry Shuichi bridal style as his arm was killing him.

_'The brat is heavier than he looks._' Yuki sighed and looked down at the slumbering form. He was sure that he could get quite a few hundred souls from him. Souls were a Demon currency, they were acturally gold coins with skeleton heads on them. They reminded Yuki of little childrens' fake pirate coins that they would get around Halloween time. But these were real gold and they could be exchanged for human money by various Demons in disguise.

Yuki started his journey down through the mountain. When he reached Tohma's door, the only door that was red, he started to creep by as quietly as he could. Tohma seemed to have supersonic hearing when Yuki was around. Yuki almost made it past when he slipped on a stair, causing him to make a sudden thump sound as he almost dropped the boy. He was about to make a run for it when he heard the door behind him open.

"So it is you Eiri. I thought it was Tatsuha again." Tohma said smiling at Yuki's back.

_'Shit! I'm busted! Well, I guess he'll find out sooner or later.'_

Yuki turned around to face Tohma. He was about to say something when he caught the look in Tohma's eyes. Tohma was staring at the boy, his mouth hanging open a little. Yuki was all to familiar with this look. Tohma gave this look when he really wanted something_. 'Or someone._' Yuki thought bitterly to himself. Tohma seemed to gather himself up and gave Yuki a serious look.

"Where did you get him from Eiri?"

"I tricked him into following me to the abandoned apartments. Then I smashed a bottle over his head. Then I stole him."

"Eiri, I will give you a hundred souls for him." Tohma said staring at the boy again.

Yuki was shocked. Tohma never gave out that much for someone. He knew Tohma could pay him. After all, Tohma, Yuki, K, and Tatsuha were the four richest Demons (and in that order) that lived there.

_'He must really want this boy._' " Why do you want him so much?" Yuki questioned Tohma.

Tohma looked at Yuki again. "He has a wonderful voice. You know I like singers. And he is beautiful. The way he moves is just a wonderful." Tohma began to mutter to himself while looking back at the boy. Yuki rolled his eyes and began his descent back down the stairs. Tohma began to follow Yuki.

"How about two hundred?"

Yuki ignored him and continued until he reached his door and, with some difficulty, unlocked his door.

Yuki's room inside was huge! It was like a mansion inside! The walls were carved out of red stone, giving the room a red hue to it. The floors were made of polished oak and they never seemed to end. Yuki walked on, with Tohma hot on his heels, to another room beyond it. The room was circular and seemed to be made of nothing but books. They just lined the shelves in different colors. The light in the room came from several candles that lined the walls and were placed on some surfaces. There was a desk and a comfortable chair in the room of books. It looked like a rather cozy office, but there was only one thing that stood out of place in this room.

In the middle of the room sat a large gold bird cage. Inside of the cage was a fluffy bed with red silky sheets and big fluffy pillows, a small mahogany nightstand, and a bird swing that hung from the cage. Yuki produced another key from his pocket and put it in the lock. After opening it, he dumped the boy on the bed below and covered him with the sheet.

"Eiri, please give him to me. Name your price. I'll give you whatever you desire for this boy."

Yuki looked at Tohma. Now he knew that Tohma was desperate when he was willing to give anything up for this creature.

"Look Tohma, I got him so that I could maybe get a little inspiration. If he doesn't inspire me or give me any satisfaction at all, then he's all yours. But until then, he will stay he."

"But Eiri-"

"No buts. I went through the trouble to acturally get him, and now I'm going to use him. Don't worry, I probably won't drink from him. Why do you like that anyway?"

Unbeknownst to the both of them, the Angel woke up and was laying still with his eyes closed. He was trying to over hear what might happen to him.

"Eiri, I thought you might have known by now. I like it because it feels good. Taking the innocence away from an Angel is the best. I especially like it when I am pleasuring the Angel for the first time. When I first take them, I wait until they have reached their peak of pleasure, and then I drink from them. They taste so sweet when they reached that point."

" I asked why you like it, not how to do it."

"Of course, but are you sure you won't drink from him?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. I gave you the last one didn't I? And what happened to that one?"

"The poor thing got turned into a Demon. You remeber Ayaka don't you?"

"Yeah. Now can you go? I want to start writing again."

" One more thing. I wonder....Did you enjoy our conversation little Angel? I know you're awake."

Shuichi flinched slightly and reluctantly opened his eyes. His head was throbbing, but he ignored it and sat up. Tohma turned to Yuki and smiled.

"Can I please touch him Eiri? Just once? And then I'll leave."

"Fine if it'll get you out of my hair for a while, but nothing funny okay?"

Tohma nodded his head and turned toward Shuichi and walked toward him excitedly. Shuichi began to scramble away from Tohma after hearing what Tohma liked and having said it like he was telling Yuki how to make cookies. Tohma was able to latch on to a wrist and pulled Shuichi towards him.

"What? You're not going to even say hello? That's rather rude." Tohma lauhed teasing Shuichi. Shuichi thought about it. It was rather rude of him to not say hello, even if it he was a Demon. _'Treat others how you want to be treated.'_ Shuichi thought after Tohma said that. Shuichi leaned forward and kissed Tohma on the lips, then rubbed his right cheek on to Tohma's right cheek three times.

Tohma let go of Shuichi and stepped back. He looked shocked but recovered quickly and smiled at Shuichi.

"Is that how you say hello with the other Angels?"

"Yes. It's our way of saying you are special and loved." Shuichi said with a small pout.

Tohma grinned at him. Shuichi didn't like it. It gave him the feeling that Tohma wanted to eat him.

"Well if you're all done chit chatting, then do you mind leaving?" Yuki said starting to get impatient.

"Oh all right, I'll go now. i have some work to do anyway." Tohma sighed and departed from the cage and out of the room. They heard a door close and knew that he had left. Shuichi was slightly dazed by what was going on that he didn't even hear Yuki leave the cage and only realized it when he heard the door being locked. Shuichi ran at the door, but knew it was useless.

"Please Mr. Yuki, let me go. I want to go home. I don't want to be eaten at all." Shuichi pleaded sinking to the floor in front of the door with his head hung down.

"No. Now shut up." Yuki turned and went to his desk and turned on his laptop he had bought in the human world on. Shuichi was not about to give up.

"Please, my friends must be worried. And I'm scared. I don't want to be here. I want to go back home." Shuichi had not moved from his position and tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"What part of shut up did you not understand? The shut or up part?"

Shuichi got up and threw himself on the bed and buried his face in a pillow and began to cry. He cried and cried until he eventually cried himself to sleep.

All the while Yuki ignored the boy, but was fighting the urge to go over and release him from this Hell.


	3. Capture and Forbidden Fruit

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shuichi awoke to silence. He refused to open his eyes to his new home. Trying to make himself believe that it had been a nightmare.

_'It was a dream. Just a bad dream.'_

Shuichi heard footsteps approach him.

_'And there's Hiro coming to wake me up._' Shuichi almost smiled at this thought until he heard a voice, that was deeper than Hiro's, talk.

"Hey. Are you getting up you brat? It's noon."

Shuichi reluctantly opened his eyes only to discover that Yuki's face was mere inches from his own. Shuichi blushed and hid his face with a pillow hoping that Yuki hadn't noticed.

"I saw that."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't!"

"If you aren't blushing then why are you trying to smother yourself with a pillow?" Yuki smirked when the boy pulled the pillow off his face and glared at him with a look of defeat.

"Anyways, I am going out. And I'm only telling you this because of Tohma. He might show up while I'm away."

"What's wrong with him showing up?"

Yuki looked at Shuichi. He couldn't believe it. How could he forget Tohma? The guy who was practically drooling after him?

"Well, I just don't want to come home to an empty cage. I do not control Tohma. He just respects me you idiot." Yuki stated.

Shuichi was about to retort when he got a sudden idea.

"Well why don't you take me with you. Then you won't have to worry about Tohma." _'Maybe I can slip away while he isn't paying attention.'_

Yuki seemed to read Shuichi's mind. "Why? Just so you can try and run away?" Yuki shook his head. "No, you will stay here."

Yuki left Shuichi in the cage and took off without another word. Shuichi began to explore his surroundings. He was greatful that the floor was made of wood. He really didn't want to walk on bars. There wasn't much that he could do except run around and swing. Shuichi weighed his options and decided on swinging. The only problem with the swing was that it was to high for him to reach.

"How am I supposed to get on it?" Shuichi complained to no one in particular. It took him a while before he figured out that if he stood on the bed and pulled the swing with him, he could get on it. After getting on he began to swing slowly, thinking about the others_. 'I hope they are all right. I wonder what thier doing. Are they looking fo rme at all?_' Shuichi began to cry. He began to sing to get his mind off of things.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Angel World**

"What do you mean Shindo is gone!!??" cried a whirlwind that was once Mr. Sakano.

Suguru sighed. "Shuichi went missing and Hiro is looking for him. But he hasn't come back."

When Suguru came back the Angels were all still sleeping, so he had to wait for morning to warn anyone. When they did awake, he warned Mr. Sakano immediatly.

"And Nakano is gone now! What is this! Angels Go Missing Day?!" exclaimed before stopping and composing himself. "Ok, here's what we're going to do. You stay here and wait for Nakano. I'll go and consult with the Head. Goodness knows that they already got Mr. Sakuma. They don't need anymore."

"Alright. I'll wait." Suguru said depressedly. He was hoping for immediate action. Mr. Sakano nodded an affirmative and headed off in the direction of the Head's.

_'Hiro. Shuichi. Where are you two?' _Suguru sighed. All he could do was hope that both were ok.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Human World**

"Damn! Where could Shuichi be?" Hiro said to himself. He had been searching for Shuichi since last night and still had not found him even though it was getting to be the afternoon. Hiro turned to go up another street when he heard someone yelling to him.

" Hey! You! I remember you! Did you find your friend!?" Hiro turned around to find a tall, muscular, blonde haired man running torward him from the other side of the street. He reached Hiro and saw that Hiro did not have shoes on.

"No. I did not find him. Have you seen him since last night?" Hiro asked the guy praying that he had seen him.

"Yeah, I did. He was at some house and I thought he might have seen you sice then." the man shrugged. "I could take you to him if you want. By the way, my name is K."

"Yes please." _'Shuichi. Why are you at a house? You are so going to pay when I get to you! Making us all worried!'_ Hiro couldn't help but smile. In a few minutes he would be reunited with his friend.

K and Hiro had walked for a few miles. They were starting to come to a rural area when Hiro noticed something. K had just ran his hand through his hair and he could have sworn that there were two horns on his head.

"So, why aren't you wearing shoes? Aren't your feet hurting you?" K asked Hiro while eyeing him from the corner of his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Hiro countered, cautious of the man now.

"Just asking." K said nonchantly.

"Are you sure my friend is up here? Because so far, all I'm seeing are trees and grass. I think you're up to something."

"Up to something? Why would I be up to something?"

"Ok. Then show me the top of your head."

"Why?"

"Just to prove something." Hiro stopped walking and stood there with his arms folded, staring at K's head.

K now knew that Hiro had seen his horns and was about to attempt to escape. He looked at Hiro intently before lunging at him. Hiro managed to sidestep him but lost his balance and fell. K saw his chance and straddled Hiro, pinning his arms down.

"Let go of me!" Hiro hissed stuggling to get out of underneath K. The two began to wrestle around. After a little Hiro turned the tables around. He had hooked his legs around K's and manuvered him to the bottom. Now K was on the bottom and Hiro was on the top. K was about to start a second round of wrestling when his hand came down on a rock about the size of his fist. He seized it and brought it down on Hiro's head with an audible thump.

The last thing Hiro saw was K grinning at him before he fell on top of K out cold.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Demon World**

Shuichi had no idea what time it was. He guessed that he had to have been swinging for at least a couple of hours. He had stopped singing because his throat was starting to hurt from the lack of water. His legs were beginning to get sore so he decided to stop swinging.

"Please, don't stop. You were absolutely cute when you were swinging."

Shuichi nearly fell off the swing when he heard the voice. He got off the swing and looked around until he found Tohma sitting at Yuki's desk. _'I didn't even hear or see this guy!'_ Tohma laughed a little before getting up and walked torward the cage's door. He then produced a tiny gold key from his pocket. Shuichi panicked when he heard the door unlock, and he nearly fainted from fright when Tohma stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Tohma slowly approached Shuichi with a pleasent smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

"I thought you would want some cake." Tohma said lightly and produced a box from behind his back. He held it out to Shuichi and Shuichi took it hesitantly. He did not want to appear rude, but he was wary about being handed things by Tohma. Tohma seemed pleased that Shuichi took it. Shuichi peered inside the box to reveal a slice of chocolate cake inside. t smelled delicious and Shuichi's stomach growled in agreement. He began to eat the cake with his fingers. Tohma watched Shuichi eat while perverted thoughts ran through his head. He watched as Shuichi licked the icing off his fingers and wished that he was the one getting licked like that. The way Shuichi's tongue lapped at the icing slowly was enough to drive Tohma insane. A slight tent formed in his pants. He grabbed Shuichi's face with his thumb and index finger.

"You didn't say hello to me today." Tohma said a small frown forming on his face.

"I'm sorry. You just shocked me and I-" Shuichi was cut off by Tohma's mouth. Tohma had met Shuichi's lips in a bruising kiss. He pushed Shuichi to the bed until they both toppled on to it. Shuichi began to push at Tohma in hopes that he would stop. He began to fight harder when he felt a tongue run across hips lips.

_'Yuki!!! Help me!!!' _Shuichi thought desperatly.

Tohma shifted so that his legs were in between Shuichi's. His hand began to slip into the waist band of the pinkette's shorts when....

"Are you done molesting him?"

Tohma quickly got off Shuichi and faced Yuki with a guilt grin on his face.

"I was just having a little fun Eiri. There is no need to be upset."

"Get out. If you touch him again I won't give him to you." Yuki said glaring at Tohma.

"All right. I'll be on my way then." Tohma said as he went toward the door. He turned and winked at Shuichi before heading out and disappearing from the room completely. Yuki turned to Shuichi and boy did he look pissed! Shuichi quickly sat up.

"I suppose you liked that huh?" Yuki enquired coldly.

"No! He kissed me first! I tried to stop him! I-"

Yuki stepped closer to Shuichi causing him to tremble with fear. He had not seen anyone this angry. Ever. Shuichi looked down and refused to look him in the eye. He didn't even watch as Yuki had stopped in front of him.

"Look at me." the voice was very commanding and Shuichi obeyed. He looked up and saw Yuki bent over him.

"You belong to me now. You do not go to Tohma. At least not right now." Yuki told Shuichi leering at him. And before Shuichi could protest Yuki's lips were on his. This kiss was not at all like Tohma's, it was soft and gentle. Shuichi closed his eyes and relished the feeling. _'This feels so good!' _Shuichi sighed blissfully. He felt a tongue prod at his mouth and, to his surprise, he opened his mouth to Yuki and deepend the kiss. Thier tongues wrestled and Yuki eventually won. He slid his hands up Shuichi's shirt and Shuichi pulled away.

"No! I'm not allowed!" Shuichi cried desperately pulling away from Yuki.

"But you allowed the kiss." Yuki stated questioningly.

"I was just saying hello!"

"No you weren't. Now shut up and let me do what I want to do." and with that Yuki captured his lips again. Shuichi moaned into the kiss. Yuki gently eased Shuichi into laying back down and then his hands proceeded to slide up his shirt. He felt the boy's smooth skin and immediatly wanted to taste it. He stopped the kiss and moved his lips down to the Angel's throat. He sucked and nibbled here and there making Shuichi whimper slightly. His hands reached further up his shirt and he fondled the little pinkette's nipples.

Shuichi began to pant at Yuki's touches. _'No. This is wrong. But oh does it feel wonderful!'_ Shuichi could barely keep his thoughts intact. It was like a fog had swept through his brain and clouded every thought. Yuki, wanting to touch and taste more, quickly ridded Shuichi of his shirt. After the obsticle had been removed, he immediatly latched onto his left nipple. Licking and biting at it causing the pinkette to cry out. A hand reached down and fiddled with the waist of the Angel's shorts and found a surprise. Yuki smirked into the other's flesh as he felt a bulge forming in the shorts. Shuichi began to protest again when he felt a hand sliding his pants down past his thighs.

"No. I can't Yuki." he tried in vain to push Yuki off.

"Shut up." Yuki commanded the smaller male. He began to kiss and nip his way to the boy's hips where he discovered that the Angel was most sensitive.

Shuichi began to pant. He was loosing all thought fast.

"No. Can't. Yuki." was all Shuichi had panted out before Yuki licked up his shaft.

Yuki smirked at him before going back to what he was doing. He licked and sucked along Shuichi's length causing the Angel to throw his head back. After a few moments of this, he finally deep throated the boy. Shuichi moaned out loud. He began to toss his head from side to side as Yuki began to suck him harder. Shuichi had never felt anything this wonderful!

"Aaahhh! Yuuukiiii!" Shuichi cried out as Yuki began to play with the slit on his cock. The Angel felt something hot form at the pit of his stomach.

"Yuuukiiii!" was all he could cry out before he came right into Yuki's mouth. Yuki swallowed every last drop and sat up to look at the pinkette. Shuichi looked at Yuki with a satisfied look. _'I....I....Want more!' _As soon as this thought entered Shuichi's head, he felt a scared. He never had this feeling before. He wanted more, but he knew he shouldn't. Shuichi layed his head back again as Yuki leaned over and kissed him again. He lifted the Angel's mouth toward his own and kissed him hugrily, only to notice that the boy was not really responding. Frowning he stood up and looked at Shuichi.

To his disappointment he found that Shuichi had fallen to sleep. Although he had to admit it, the boy looked absolutely beautiful when he was sleeping. His long eyelashes fluttered and his little chest moved up and down as he breathed. Yuki sighed and redressed the heavenly being. He pulled the sheets up around the boy and stepped back from him. Yuki reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He watched the boy for a while longer while he smoked.

_'Why? Why did I take him? I wasn't even looking for entertainment. Why did I take him away from his friends? Why did I get angry when I saw him with Tohma?' _A million questions entered Yuki's head. He had been questioing his own actions since yesterday. He decided to go to sleep as he wasn't inspired to write at the moment. He put out the cigarette, sighed and left the cage and sleeping boy. The Demon knew that Shuichi, much like Eve, had tasted a forbidden fruit, and both of them would have to pay. There was no turnig back for the Angel. Even now as he slept, he would become tainted. He saw the way the boy had looked at him before he fell asleep. It was full of want. And Yuki knew that if the Angel became tainted that it would be all his fault.

That night Yuki left the cage door unlocked and open.


	4. Force and Tainted

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

**I want to thank my lovely reviewers!! secret hidden within me, Gothic Anime Lover, and Eli Salas, you guys rock!!! You three inspire me to write faster!!! :)**

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hiro woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. He groaned and struggeled to sit upright. He felt a cold draft on his skin and looked down at his clothes. To his horror his usual white pants and t shirt were missing. Instead he was wearing a red thing that had a fox tail connected to it. He felt the top of his head and felt two fox ears on top. He tried to stand up, but found that he was being chained to the floor by a collar that was fit around his neck.

"Awww! The sleeping beauty awakes."

Hiro looked for the voice's owner and found K sitting in a chair about a foot away from him. He had smug look on his face and Hiro was sorely tempted to break the no violence rule in Angel world.

" Where am I? And where are my clothes?" Hiro demanded K. K shook his head and crouched down to hold Hiro's face between his fingers.

" So demanding. You know, I'll bet that if you were a Demon, then all of the others would fear you." K said tauntingly. Hiro glowered at the blonde. He didn't want to think that the Demon was implicating anything.

" Why would I want that? Are you keeping Shuichi!?"

"No. You are the only one I have." the blonde stated calmly.

" Then where-"

" I have no idea. I only saw him the other night. Now, I want to have some fun." and before the red head could argue, his mouth was being occupied by the other's.

K had been waiting for over two hours for him to wake so that he could do this. He had put the costume on the Angel and ever since then he was horny. He had been admiring the other for quite a long time. He had seen Hiro through Tohma's crystal ball before and wanted him ever since then.

Hiro fought K as though his life depended on it. He tried to wrestle away from K, but had his head yanked back by the chain. He clenched his teeth from the pain.

K let go of him and his hands went to his own pants. He freed his aching erection and put it in front of Hiro's face.

"Suck." commanded the blonde thrusting his hips forward.

"Go to Hell!"

"All ready there." K reached into the back of his pants that hung halfway down his waist, and pulled out a gun. Hiro took one look at it and noted that it was made of silver, and had crests and symbols all over it.

"Is that a-"

"Yes. It's an Angel Duster. Had to pay an arm and a leg for it, but it's well worth it. I am a gun collector of course. And you know that one shot from this puppy will send you to the Nether World. Yup, you'll be a mindless soul wandering Earth forever." K paused and fondled his gun before thrusting it to Hiro's head. "So, you'll be a good little Angel if you know what's good for you."

Hiro looked at him fearfully. He had never in his life and death been this helpless. He always had some sort of control of any situation. But now he was totally at this Demon's mercy.

K grabbed Hiro's hair and pulled his head to meet his member. Hiro sighed, he would have to do as he was told, just long enough to live and find Shuichi.

The red haired Angel took K's cock and started to lightly suck at the tip. He wasn't sure what to really do as there was no sexual touches allowed in Angel World. He heard K moan and the grip on his hair became painfully tight. Hiro licked and sucked at K until the Demon took over. The blonde shoved his cock down Hiro's throat and frowned when he choked.

"Relax your mouth. Otherwise you'll choke."

Hiro did as he was told and allowed K to thrust into his mouth. He was allowed to catch his breath when he licked the slit of the head before K plunged back into his mouth.

_'Fuck his mouth is hot! Wonder if he's this hot inside._' K couldn't think any further as he reached his climax. He came inside of Hiro's mouth, forcing him to drink his seed.

He let go of Hiro, who immediately began to wipe his mouth and spit out the taste.

_'I hate him! Why does he have to have a gun?!_' Hiro thought, fury gripping his very core. He glared at K, who was smirking at him.

"Well, I'll leave you for now my little fox. Don't worry, we'll have fun later." K laughed and left.

_'Where's Suguru when you need him?_' Hiro thought bitterly.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Yuki's Place**

Shuichi was wandering through a hall in Yuki's place. He had awakened to find the door unlocked and he decided to go and find a bath. He felt disgusting. He was sticky from sweat because of the earlier activities.

_'I hope Yuki won't mind. I don't think he wants me to be stinky.' _Shuichi had been through several different rooms. This place seemed to be made of nothing but rooms! And each room was just as beautifully decorated. He had been through the kitchen that looked like it should be for a resturant and he had been through the dining room that had a long wooden table in it. It was dimly lit by a hanging crystal chandelier. He saw silverware on the table and was shocked to find that it was made out of real silver. And it was set out with real bone china dishes.

_'Jeez this guy has got to be loaded!!! What did he do to get all of this!!!' _Shuichi continued on until he found a door leading out of the dining room. He opened the door and found a long hallway filled with doors behind it. He began to try the doors only to find that they were locked. By the time he reached the twelfth door on his right he was freaking out. He had never encountered so many locked doors!

_'What's he hiding?' _Shuichi thought. He reached for the door and to his surprise it opened! He licked his lips nevously and opened it all the way. It turned out to be the bathroom. And boy was it huge! There was an enormous bath in the center of the room. It was made of black marble and was roughly the size of a swimming pool. There were ten silver taps hanging over the tub. And in a corner there was a small room that was closed off.

_'That must be his majesty's royal throne.' _Shuichi thought sarcastically before going over to inspect it. To his surprise there was a normal porcelain toilet in there. It wasn't even decorated at all! There was nothing on the walls or anything!

_'I was expecting a gold toilet the way this guy lives!'_

"What are you doing?"

Shuichi gave a loud scream and whirled around to see Yuki standing right behind him.

"Don't sneak up on me! You amost gave me a heart attack!" Shuichi yelled as his heart was trying to slow down.

"Don't yell at me brat. And for the last time, what are you doing?"

"I was looking for you to ask if I could at least bathe. I'm all sticky and sweaty." Shuichi said, his face flushing. He didn't want to remind himself of last night. He was ashamed of himself for giving in to Yuki, but he couldn't deny that it wasn't good.

"Alright, but in exchange for a bath, you have to give me a kiss. And it has to be a real kiss." Yuki said smirking at Shuichi whose face went from pink to red in the matter of seconds. He enjoyed this game. He often brought humans and Demons here for this purpose. He would keep himself entertained for weeks like this. He would use his looks and wealth to manipulate them and get what he wanted. Often, he would ask something of the sexual nature just to see them gape at him like a fish out of water. In any second now the boy would start getting flustered and sputter nonsense.

What he did not expect was for Shuichi to stand on his tip toes and kiss him. The Angel kissed him and thourghly shocked him. As soon as the kiss came it was gone. Shuichi pulled back and stared at Yuki.

"There you got a kiss. Now can I please have a bath?" Shuichi said blushing a little.

Yuki was snapped out of his shock by Shuichi.

"You call that a kiss? That was pathetic. You really are an idiot." Yuki said composing himself.

"Well, maybe it wasn't what you wanted, but you said you wanted a kiss. So I gave you one. That means-"

"I said a real kiss. Not a half ass kiss you brat."

"Well that was a real kiss."

"No. This is a real kiss." and with that, Yuki captured Shuichi's lips and pulled him closer. Shuichi gasped and Yuki took the opportunity to ravish his mouth. His tongue explored the pinkette's mouth, mapping out every inch. He heard Shuichi moan into it and smirked. He pulled away leaving the smaller male breathless.

"Now you can have a bath."

Shuichi seemed to be rooted to the spot and Yuki sighed. He went over and turned the bath on. He let the tub fill up and turned to the other. Shuichi seemed to have snapped out of it and was looking around. He seemed unsure of something.

"What are you doing now?" Yuki finally asked after shutting off the water. "Look, you asked for the bath so get in." Yuki began to strip off his own clothes.

"You're taking a bath too?" Shuichi asked going red again.

"Yes. Now come in."

"Ok. Just don't look."

"Why not? I saw everything yesterday. And I didn't hear you complaining one bit."

"But Yuki!!!"

"Alright fine. Just don't start whining you brat."

Yuki turned around and Shuichi got undressed. After he kicked his pants off, he stepped into the water. There was some sort of perfume coming from the bath and it smelled like vanilla mixed with strawberries.

Yuki heard the other get in and looked at him. He couldn't help but admire the boy all wet and lit up by candle light. Yuki hated bright lights and preferred candles to sunlight. The way the light hit the Angel was perfect. He could see shadows play along his feathery wings, giving them a sort of glow. Shuichi's body was given a look in water and candle light. It made him look like he was covered in little diamonds. Yuki could feel himself harden as he watched the boy walk towards him.

"Um, Yuki, do you have any soap?"

Yuki was whiplashed out of his reverie with that question. The way Shuichi was approaching him, he was expecting something sexual.

_'A complete virgin. Just my luck.' _Yuki mentally sighed to himself and hand the other a bar of sandlewood soap and a wash cloth.

"Thank you."

Yuki was out of the mood until he started to wash himself. The boy was washing himself achingly slow. He slowly ran the cloth over his body, letting soap run down his body.

_'Fuck it's like a strip show and the idiot doesn't even know it!'_

Yuki decided to take action. He was hard as a fuck and the little brat was the cause of it.

Shuichi gasped when he felt a hand on his hip. He looked at Yuki and became nervous.

Yuki leaned forward and caught his mouth pulling him into a heated kiss. He reached between them and began to stroke Shuichi's member. The Angel gasped as he felt himself become aroused. He began to moan as Yuki kissed him and played with him. Yuki broke off the kiss and stopped touching the other completely. He was delighted to hear a small cry of of desperation leave the heavenly being's mouth.

"Oh no. I pleasured you last night. Now it's your turn to please me." Yuki grinned.

Shuichi gaped at Yuki. "But Yuki, I can't! I'll be damned if I do! I won't be able to go back!"

"What makes you think you're going to go back? Besides you're tainted anyway."

"What do you mean?" Shuichi looked puzzled.

"Have you checked yourself in a mirror? Your wings are all grey." Yuki stated as if it were obvious.

Shuichi ran to a tall mirror on the other side and checked himself. He was confused. His wings were still white. But then he took a closer look. Sure enough his wings were tinted grey.

Yuki came up behind him with a towel wrapped aorund his waste and hugged him from behind. He nuzzled himself in Shuichi's hair. "See, you're already half there. You might as well give yourself all he way-"

He was cut off as Shuichi fainted causing Yuki to catch him. He scooped up Shuichi into his arms and sighed. He was hoping that the other would give in and let him have his way.

He strode out into the hall and went across the hall to the thirteenth door on the left. The door was painted a gold color and had strange markings and symbols around it. In the middle of the door was a picture of a bright red and gold pheonix. Yuki set Shuichi down for a moment and turned his attention on the door before him. He ran a finger over the bird making it glow bright and the door opened.

He picked Shuichi back up and placed him in a king sized bed. After that he left the room.

_'At least he will be safe from Tohma in this room. Only I can open it.'_ Yuki thought before heading off to get dressed. He was in desperate need of a cigarette.

What both of the occupants in the place didn't know was that a pair of green eyes had been watching them the entire time.


	5. Memories and Spying

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

**Had to update. I got seven reviews and seven is my lucky number!**

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Angel World**

To say Suguru was worried would be an understatement. Niether Angel had shown up and Mr. Sakano hadn't come back. He was a nervous wreck!

_'What's taking so long? Both of them haven't come back! Something terrible must have happened!' _Suguru began to mentally panic. He wasn't sure what to do. Shuichi and Hiro were missing for two whole days! He started to imagine things that could have happened. Most of them involved tortures of various parts of the body and with tons of sharp gadgets.

He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, but they wouldn't leave.

_'I hope Mr. Sakano hurries. Who knows what could be going on.' _And with that thought, he began to do something he had not done in a long time.

He began to cry for the first time since he died.  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Yuki's Place**

Shuichi lay on a fluffy, king sized, canopy bed made out of polished cherry wood. He was staring at the cover over the bed. He had woken up to the lavish room and started to inspect his new surroundings. He was starting to get tired of waking up to new surprises. This room was rather big and the walls were painted a soft golden color. There were live plants in red pots all around the room that had bloomed red and purple flowers. The room was also rather bright as there was a small window there. It made Shuichi slightly happy. He was able to see the sun and plants outside.

There was a small bathroom of to the left side of the room. It was enclosed and consisted of a gold tub with clawed feet, a small white sink, and a regular toilet. There was also a small mirror in the bathroom that Shuichi made sure he didn't look at his reflection in it. He didn't want to see his wings. He didn't want to face the horrible truth.

He was rather depressed and his new clothes were reminding him of his predicament. He had awakened to find himself in the nude and found clothes in an ebony wardrobe. They were entirely to big for him and he figure that they must belong to Yuki. He ended up wearing on a long sleeved, white, button up shirt. He had abandoned the pants as they were to big and kept sliding off his legs.

_'That pervert is probably getting a kick out of this. My entire stay here is like some horrible joke. And I wish THAT was the punch line.' _

Shuichi had tried to leave, but the door was locked. He was kind of expecting that. After all, it was like he was a new pet. Trying to run away would be a bad idea. He had no place to go and he might as well consider him to be a Demon now.

_'But do I really want to leave?' _Shuichi questioned himself. As much as he hated to admit it, he was constantly thinking about Yuki. He knew that he had fallen for Yuki since that night he first came here.

_'But I feel like I've known him before even that. Like I've met him before.' _Shuichi tried to remember, but he couldn't. He could remember the face, but nothing else.

_'I must be going crazy.'  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

**Yuki**

Yuki was typing away when he heard the bell for his home ring.

_'It better not be Tohma. I'm already pissed off.'_

The fates were not so nice to Yuki. As it turned out, it was Tohma at his door.

"Hello Eiri. I thought I'd drop by. I brought cake." he said smiling pleasently.

"More like you came to see the bird. Well, he isn't here. I forgot to lock the door and he ran away. Bastard stole my shoes too."

Tohma decided he would play along with the game. He made himself look concerned and began to act out his part.

"Eiri, you should know better than that. I would expect that sort of thing from Tatsuha." he chided Yuki.

"Yeah well he's gone now. But at least it's one annoyance out of my hair."

He took the cake from Tohma and put it in the kithen. He would probably feed it to the boy later. He set the cake on the counter and had his back turned to the door. He knew that he was being selfish, but he couldn't let the boy go. There was something awfully familiar about this boy. Why did he feel like he had seen him somewhere before? As far as he was concerned, they had only met that one night. He turned around and nearly jumped. Tohma was standing right behind him with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering where you went. Is there something wrong? Does your head hurt Eiri?" Tohma asked with a little more genuine concern. He always had a soft spot for Yuki.

"Yeah. My head's hurting from you talking. Can you just leave me alone for now?"

"All right then. By the way, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

Yuki's teeth clenched. "Fine."

Tohma went off and immediatley took off to the door with the pheonix. He ran his hand over the pheonix just as he had seen Yuki do it through his crystal ball. The door however remained locked.

_'Learned a new trick have we Eiri? All right, then let us see who shall win this game of lies and tricks. Besides, the prize this time is something worth winning.'_

Tohma left the hall and found Yuki back at his desk like nothing had ever happened. He looked calm but on the inside he was nervous. He knew Tohma spied on him alot, but had he seen the room?

"Well, I'll take my leave now Eiri. Have a good day."

Yuki watched Tohma leave and heard his door close. He sighed in relief and went into the kitchen to grab the cake and a fork. He made his way to Shuichi's new room and opened the door. He found the Angel laying on the bed with nothing but his shirt on.

"Are you getting ready for me?" Yuki inquired seductively.

Shuichi scrambled into a sitting position and tucked his legs under him, trying to hide his legs from view. He knew it was useless, Yuki already had seen him. He watched as the handsome blonde sat down beside him.

"I thought you might be hungry." Yuki said indicating the cake in his hand. It was Shuichi's favorite.....strawberry shortcake.

"Yuki! How did you know I love strawberry shortcake?!" Shuichi asked excitedly.

"Your hair told me. Honestly, why is your hair pink anyway?"

"I dyed it to mimic my favorite singer of all time! The great Ryuichi Sakuma! I got his hair cut and everything! I mean his hair isn't pink but I thought that it would make me stand out. And I wanted to start my own rock band and-"

"Shut up brat. I didn't ask for your life's story."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Shuichi hung his head.

"Here." Yuki held out the fork with a bit of cake on it. Shuichi reached out for it but Yuki snatched it away.

_'I get it. He wants to feed me. That's...so....cute!!!' _Shuichi opened his mouth and Yuki fed him bite ater bite like that.

_'It's like feeding a puppy. He just lets you do this and doesn't even question if it might be poisoned.'_

After the cake was done, Yuki leaned forward and kissed Shuichi. Shuichi opened his mouth without any hesitation. The kiss deepend as tongues twirled and danced around each other. They finally broke the kiss when both were in desperate need for air.

"You know, I like strawberries too. And you taste just like one." And with that declaration, he pushed Shuichi onto the matress.

"And you look hot in that shirt." Another kiss was bestowed onto Shuichi. The both of them became lost in thier own feelings. Both were aroused by each other. The kisses became more intense and fiery.

Shuichi moaned when he felt Yuki's hand cup around his length making him hard. Yuki stroked him hard making him gasp and moan. He took his hand away and began to undo his pants. He freed his erection and began to kiss and nip at Shuichi's throat.

"Aahhh! Yuki please!" Shuichi gasped out.

"Please what?" Yuki responded. He figured that the pinkette would tell him no and pulled away, only to find that the boy was holding onto the back of his head.

"More please. Uunnn. Yuki." He ground his hips against Yuki's for emphasis.

Yuki more than obliged. He began to unbutton the Angel's shirt and was ready to just rip it off when his bell to the place went off again. He growled and tried to ignore it, but the person kept ringing it and ringing it. It was starting to annoy him.

"Wait right here and don't move. I'm going to kill whoever keeps ringing that stupid bell!" He got off Shuichi and fixed his pants. Shuichi began to button up his shirt in case something happened.

Yuki strode to his front door livid. He was frustrated that every time he was about to have sex, someone would interrupt him.

_'At this rate, I'll never get laid.' _He opened his door to reveal Tatsuha followed by a young brunette man dressed in a pink thong with pink rabbit ears on his head.

"What the Hell do you want! I'm in the middle of something right now!"

"Whoa ok! Don't kill me! I just wanted to ask you something!"

"Make it quick!"

"Did you really catch an Angel?"

At these words the man next to him leaned closer. His black wings fluttered slightly.

"You mean to tell me that you interrupted me for that?"

"Well, I was just wondering."

"Fine. Yes, I did. And his name is Shuichi."

"Shuichi! No not Shuichi!"

Both Demons were startled by this sudden outburst from the other male.

"Whose that?"

"This is Ryuichi Sakuma! A great singer and famous to boot! This is a God Yuki!!! A God!! And he's all mine, so keep your paws off him!"

"I don't want him."

"Can I please see Shuichi?" Ryuichi said politely.

"No." Yuki said evidently pissed.

Ryuichi looked at Tatsuha with puppy dog eyes. He knew that if he made these eyes, Tatsuha would do anything for the Angel.

"Hey. Let him see his friend!" Tatsuha began to argue.

Yuki sighed. He knew that if he was going to get any sex tonight he woud have to be nice. His brother was stubborn and he would bother him to no end.

"Fine. But make it quick." Yuki led them all the way to the room and as soon as he opened the door, Ryuichi ran in and tackled Shuichi to the bed he was sitting on.

"Shuichi Shuichi! I'm so happy that your okay!!"

"Sakuma!! You're all right!! Everyone was worried about you!!

Both the Angels kissed each other and rubbed each other's cheeks in turn. This caused both Demons to get naughty thoughts.

The two Angels began to chat away as if the other two weren't even there. After about ten minutes Yuki had enough and told Tatsuha to take Ryuichi and go.

"Oh let them catch up. They haven't seen each other in a long time. I'll just stay the night here and we'll leave in the morning." Tatsuha said.

"Hell no. Maybe later!" He ran over and grabbed Ryuichi and thrusted him at Tatsuha. Then he marched both of them out and back to the front door. After basically throwing them out he slammed the door and hurried to Shuichi. By the time he got there, he found that he was fast asleep.

"God dammnit Tatsuha!" Yuki muttered to himself. He left Shuichi without another glance. He would blow off some steam by writing.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Tohma's Place**

"So, Eiri still has the Angel Tatsuha?"

"Yeah. And the door only opens up to Yuki's touch."

"All right, very well then. You may go."

Tatsuha left as quickly as he could. He had been sent to spy on Yuki and he did what he had to in order to keep Ryuichi alive.

Tohma turned his attention to a spell book that lay open on his desk. He knew that sooner or later, Yuki would take away his innocence. He just wanted to do it before Yuki could.


	6. Out and Bottle

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**One Week Later**

Yuki lit a cigarette and sighed in frustration. The entire week consisted of Tohma coming over and bothering him. He woud stay and insist on doing chores and such that Yuki hadn't bothered with. His visits were starting to give him a headache. And Tohma would catch him at odd moments. He would go take a bath, and there he was popping out of the water. He went to sleep and he would be standing over him. It was driving Yuki nuts! "Eiri you know you really ought to quit smoking. It's bad for you." Tohma appeared out of thin air to tell him that every five seconds. He was getting sick of it!

_'I'll just go out for a while. Then Tohma will have no reason to bother me.' _Yuki decided grabbing his coat and heading out the door. He and Shuichi were barely able to see each other since Tohma began to come over. Tatsuha and Ryuichi came and went through out the day. He had reluctantly given in because of Shuichi's whining. He begged and pleaded Yuki until the other collapesed out of stress.

_'Playing nice might get me in bed with him faster.' _Yuki had thought when he agreed. The brat was still holding out on him!

It had gotten colder outside siganling winter was coming. The trees were dead and flowers had long shriveled up and died. Shuichi had been the most devestated by this fact. The little pinkette missed the flowers and the sun. He told Yuki so the other day. Yuki felt a little guilty of having robbed him of this pleasure, but then remembered that if he was outside, then he was free for the taking.

He noted that the lone window that was his was occupied by Shuichi. Shuichi caught sight of him and waved cheerfully at him, smiling. Yuki just nodded toward him and left. He knew that the Angel would be devestated when the place became covered with snow.

Yuki headed out and went to the city where he and Shuichi first met. It takes an hour to get there and another to get back. The city wasn't really big, but it was big enough to look around. He found that watching people were inspiring for his stories. He wrote them and Demons payed by the souls to get them. It wasn't often that a Demon wrote, and it was all that more special. But for today, he wanted to relax.

He had walked around the shopping district for a while. He rarely wandered this way and preferred the back roads, but something brought him this way today. He passed by shop after shop and came upon a sweet shop. He was about to walk by when some red box caught his attention. Upon closer inspection he found out that it was a box of strawberry pocky.

_'I love strawberry pocky! It used to be my favorite sweet, but when I died I found out that they don't have strawberry pocky in Angel World.' _Shuichi once told him.

Without another thought, Yuki went in to the sweet shop.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**K's Place**

Hiro had been trying for over a week to get unchained. He had very little sucess until today. He relized that K was a clock work man. He could tell from the clock posted in the room that he was in. Apperently, he was in the man's living room. He could reach a couch from his spot and there were a few chairs in the room along with a t.v. The room was done in a western style. It resembled a log cabin inside with wood all around the walls. And, much to Hiro's discomfort, the floor was made of red sand stone.

Hiro had been studying the man for a while. At exactly eight in the morning, K would wake up and start making noise in a room that Hiro assumed was the bedroom. He would come out and head to the kitchen to make breakfast at nine. Then K would see Hiro and feed him while complimenting him on how good he looked. At eleven, K would do the morning dishes. And by twelve, K would leave and he would not be back until eight o'clock at night. From there he would go over and kiss him and hold him, telling him his day. At eight thirty, K would make dinner, feed him, give Hiro a bath, and quite possibly get a quick blowjob from him while pointing a gun to his head. and at ten, K would go to bed.

Hiro was starting to feel like the wife of the house. He could sense that K was lonely, and it unnerved him to no end. He was starting to like K. He used to detest the Demon, and now he almost looked forward to seeing him. He caught himself staring at the clock and waiting for eight o'clock at it down right scared him.

The Angel could tell when K was happy, sad, angry, and frustrated. (When K was frustrated, he would leave Hiro alone for almost the whole night, and disappear into his room. Hiro could have sworn he heard what sounded like bubble wrap being popped coming from the room.)

But he knew he had to get to Shuichi. And today was different. Hiro had gone over and laid on the couch to sleep the other night when something poked him in the back. He felt around and found a bobby pin in the cushion. He knew that K did not wear bobby pins in his hair, and he suddenly felt a pang of jealousy run through him. The pin must have belonged to a girl and that made Hiro pissed! He was about to yell for K, when a better idea came to his head. He may be an Angel, but lockpicking was one of his many great skills.

He waited until K was gone the next day at exactly twelve. He waited until one and picked at the lock. He heard it click and sighed with relief. He was free! He was about to make a mad dash for the door, but then remembered that he wasn't decent. His outfit today consisted of an emerald green thong complete with black cat ears and tail. He quickly made his way to K's bedroom and found a white t shirt in K's dresser. He put it on and realized that K was bigger than him. The shirt fell to the top of his thighs. And K's pants were out of the question.

"Naughty little kitty! Running away is bad! Now I'll have to punish you."

Hiro whirled around and, to his horror, found K standing in the doorway. K was grinning at him and Hiro felt like a mouse being cornered by a cat.

"Just let me go K. I want to leave. I'm not happy here." Hiro reasoned with K. The Demon laughed a little at the Angel's antics.

"Not happy? If anything, I'd say you like me. I've seen the way you watch me. The way you watch the clock for me. And it has been a long time since you fought me when I went to kiss you. Am I right or am I right?" K said smugly.

Hiro gaped at K. He wasn't sure how to answer that. The Demon saw his chance and took it. He grabbed Hiro's wrist and threw him on the bed. He straddled the confused red head and had him handcuffed to the bed faster than the other could say "I hate you."

Hiro began to stuggle. "K. Let me go."

K simply looked at Hiro and admired him. "You look so beautiful right now that I wish I had a camera." Indeed he was beautiful all chained up, panting and flushed.

K reached over to a nightstand and began to rummage through it. He produced a knife and Hiro's heart beat increased tenfold.

He felt the tip run from his stomach all the way up to his throat. Without warning, the knfe slashed down and tore at his shirt. Hiro hated it but he couldn't help but get aroused. He was used to being in control, and now K was the only one who could take it all away. It made Hiro feel alive and challenged.

K stopped when the shirt was nothing but strips and began to undress himself. He knew that Hiro would be willing when he saw the bulge that formed in the other's thong. After he kicked away his pants and underwear, K reached down and grabbed the Angel's last barrier of clothing. He ripped it like a child opening a present and cupped the other's erction.

Hiro moaned a little at the touch and responded to the kiss K gave him. The kiss was fiery and intense making their need for each other unbearable.

"Uhhh, wait K. I'm not allowed too." Hiro said with an effort.

"Shut up. I'm having my way whether you like it or not." K stated and reached back to the nightstand. He came back with some lube and began to prepare Hiro. Hiro felt rather uncomfortable when he felt a finger enter him.

"Take it out K! It hurts!"

"Quit being a baby. It'll feel good soon." K put another finger in Hiro and began to make scissoring motions inside him.

Hiro was about to yell at him when K hit something wonderful.

"Aaahhh!! There! Again!"

K responded by removing his fingers.

"Why'd you stop!?" Hiro questioned looking desperate.

K smirked. "That's for being a bad little kitten. You're not going to cum for a long time."

Hiro was about to demand that he finish when K had lined himself up at his entrance. "Beg for me Hiro."

"Please K. I need you...Now!!"

K didn't hesitate. He plunged inside Hiro in one poerful thrust. Hiro cried out in pain and pleasure. K began to set a slow pace for him.

"Aaahhh! K! Uunn! Faster!" Hiro commanded K.

K began to thrust faster and deeper. He was in Heaven! The red head was so tight and hot that it drove him crazy. The way he was moning and screamng for K was almost unbarable. He felt the other's passage begin to clench, signaling his release.

"Ooohhh! Kaaaaayyyyy!" Hiro screamed before coming all over their stomachs. K followed after, spilling himself inside Hiro. He collapsed onto the side of the Angel, and uncuffed him. Hiro rolled over and fell asleep. K watched him for a while before getting up and going to living room. He took a step chair and went to the clock. He reset it to the actural time. Twelve o'clock at night. He had seen Hiro pick up the bobby pin and tricked the man into going to bed early. Then he changed the clock and pretended to be getting up.

_'I out smartted the fox.' _K thought to himself smiling, then quickly frowned when he remembered the other thing.

He went to the kitchen and pulled out a small white bottle from a cabinet. It was full of an aphrodiastic that he had been feeding to Hiro during meal times. That was the only reason why the Angel was in bed now.

_'It's a shame that I have to trick him, but he won't stay other wise.' _K thought bitterly.

He felt angry with himself. He wanted the man to love him without any tricks.

That night, K threw out the bottle.


	7. Pleasure and Damnnation

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Yuki's Place**

Shuichi was staring out the window when he saw Yuki. He waved at him and desperately wanted to shout goodbye, but Yuki had forbidden him to speak at all. He wouldn't give a reason and it was driving Shuichi insane. He could hear someone talking to Yuki, but he couldn't make out who it was.

_'It had better not be a woman! I'll never forgive Yuki if he's cheating on me!'_

He began to get suspicious. What was it that Yuki wouldn't tell him? He questioned Yuki who it was and always got the same answer: "It's noone."

The Angel didn't let the Demon know this, but he was holding out on Yuki, hoping that he would cave in and tell him who it was. So far Yuki had yelled at him, demanded sex, and threatened him. But he never told him who was there.

It was almost dark when Shuichi heard a familiar click of his door.

Yuki barely set one foot in the room when a pink cannonball came pelting at him and knocked him over.

"Yuki!! You're back! Did you have fun!? Where did you-" He was cut off by Yuki kissing him. Shuichi immediatly melted into the kiss. He began to enjoy it when Yuki pulled away, making him whine a little.

"So I kiss you, you shut up. Works wonders." Yuki said lighting a cigarette and pushing Shuichi off of him.

"Yuuukiii! You're so mean!" Shuichi pouted and wandered back to his room to sit on his bed.

Yuki inwardly laughed at how Shuichi was acting like a kid who didn't get his way. He sighed and followed the boy in. He put his cigarette in a nearby ashtray and sat down beside the pinkette. He cupped Shuichi's face and kissed him fiercely. The two began to duel with thier tongues. Yuki's won and he pinned Shuichi to the bed. He began to strip the boy of his clothing.

_'I'm going to screw him tonight no matter what!' _Yuki wasted no time in ridding him of his clothes. He wanted to do it slowly, but was afraid that he would be disturbed. He wanted him and he was not about to stop for anything! With a final tug, he managed to get the shirt off him. He was happy that he did not give him any pants or underwear. It made his job easier.

Yuki began to undress himself fast. He didn't want the boy to change his mind either. After he was as naked as the day he was born, Yuki began to admire Shuichi. He looked so delectable. And Yuki couldn't wait to devour him entirely. He straddled him and began to nip and kiss along the boy's delicate neck. Shuichi was nothing but a ball of want and desire. He knew that he wanted to hold out on Yuki, but he finally gave in.

Shuichi felt something hard press against his rear end and he started to push at Yuki.

"No! Not like that! You'll hurt me!" He whined.

Yuki groaned and knew the boy was right. If he just plunged in, he would tear him. He reluctantly got up and went to his bedroom. He went right to his drawer and pulled out some lube and made it back in record time. He found Shuichi still laying on the bed panting and fully erect.

_'Oh yeah. You're mine tonight.' _Yuki thought as he straddled Shuichi again. He nudged his legs apart and began to feel down his body. He caught the boy's nipples and pinched at them followed by his mouth, he sucked and licked at them.

"Aahhh! Yuki! More! Uunnnn! I need more!" Shuichi practically moaned out.

_'Enough foreplay.' _Yuki lifted Shuichi's legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He applied the lube and entered him in one powerful thrust. He did not stop until he was fully enveloped in the boy's tight heat. Shuichi cried out in pain and pleasure at the intrusion. Yuki was definantley not small. Shuichi had a feeling that he would not be walking for a long time.

Yuki felt the Angel relax and he began to thrust slowly into him. After a while, the pinkette gave out a cry of pleasure as something was hit deep inside him. It made him beg for more.

"Yuki! Ooohhh! That felt, uunnn, aaahhh!" Shuichi couldn't even make out a coherent sentence as Yuki began to quicken the pace. Shuichi began to cling to Yuki in an attempt to anchor himself to the world. He was in total bliss. He felt that he would never come back until he heard a growling noise. It took him a few seconds to realize that the sound was coming from Yuki himself. He felt Yuki's tail wrap around his right leg and he panicked.

The Demon could feel himself close to his release. He started to pound into the boy ruthlessly and pulled him closer. His mind was long gone and couldn't process the Angel's cries of pain.

"Yuki! Stop! You're hurting me!" Shuichi sobbed and tried in vain to push Yuki off. If anything this made the fiend pull him closer and thrust into him harder. The pain was unbearable. He felt like someone was shoving a hot rod into his body and the good feeling was gone. He looked into Yuki's eyes and found that they were red.

_'Oh God. What's wrong!?' _Shuichi was startled out of his pained thoughts by a searing pain in his neck. He felt Yuki's mouth on his throat and figured out that Yuki must have bitten him real hard. But he did not pull away. Yuki was drinking the Angel's blood. His demonic mind thought Shuichi tasted sweet. It had a sweet yet bitter taste and it reminded Yuki of strawberries dipped in sugar.

Shuichi was starting to feel numb and light headed. Yuki was still thrusting into him while drinking him dry. Yuki finally came inside the boy and let go of the Angel. He collapsed on top of Shuichi panting. After he came down from his high, he noticed two things. One, the brat was cold as ice. Two, he was not moving or breathing despite thier previous activity. Yuki panicked and quickly got up to examine the boy. He found two glassy eyes looking up at him with his mouth slightly opened.

Yuki felt a pang of guilt. He let himself get carried away. Now, the Angel had to pay the price. After a few moments the Angel began to move. He started screaming and flailed about making Yuki get off the bed. He stayed and watched as Shuichi writhed in pain, screaming and crying. His feathers were starting to fall off one by one. They had turned black and now they were being ripped off by an unseen force. It was agonizing to watch. When all the feathers were gone, his skinned wings started to form into leathery bat ones. A tail was poking out of his back now. He clutched his head as two horns appeared. The whole process must have taken an hour, but it seemed like an eternity to both of them. Shuichi's body gave a lurch foward and he sat up for a few seconds with a devastating look on his face, before falling into unconsciousness.

Seeing nothing else wrong with him, he got up and got dressed. He needed a drink to calm himself down. He felt something square in his pants pocket and reached in to pull it out. He found a box of pocky he had forgotten about and placed it on the nightstand, facing Shuichi.

_'He hates me now. I've sent him to Hell for no reason. He'll never forgive me.' _Yep, he needed a drink.

He lit another cigarette and exited the room with another glance at Shuichi. He went to his kitchen and got a can of beer out. After about five cans later, he went back to the room. He pulled up a chair and sat down to watch the boy.

That night, Yuki stayed awake and watched over Shuichi all night long.


	8. Message and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Angel World**

Suguru had just about given up hope when he saw Mr. Sakano approach him. He quickly rushed over to him.

"Well!? What are we going to do? Are we going to get them back!? Are we-"

"We are not going to get them back. Both are with Demons and Shindou is a Demon now. And Nakano is no longer pure. There's nothing we can do for them. I'm sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a message to deliver." Sakano said all of this very fast and headed toward the Gates. Suguru followed closely behind him.

"What message? Is it to the Demons?" He questioned keeping stride with Mr. Sakano.

"Yes. I have to tell thier leader that they can no longer steal from us."

Suguru grabbed Mr. Sakano. "I'm coming with you!"

"No! I can't risk losing you too! It'll show that I am not responsible! And I've just been given permission to use any means necessary. I can't take you!" Mr. Sakano began to get flustered and pulled away from Suguru.

Suguru watched the man walk away and reluctantly stayed behind. He knew that he had to obey Mr. Sakano no matter what. He walked back to his living quarters that had once been occupied by the three of them. Now it was just him. All alone.

And for the first time ever, he wished he was not an Angel.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**K's Place**

Hiro woke up with a pain in his lower back. He groaned and tried to sit up when the pain shot up his back. He gave up and laid back down on the bed. Hiro sighed and knew that he was damned. He could not go back to Angel World ever again.

_'I'm sorry Suguru.' _Hiro felt some tears leak down his face. _'What possesed me to sleep with him?'_

The red head decided that things were a little to quiet in the place. K was always noisy. Whether he was talking or what not, he usually made noise. Hiro got up and ignored the pain. He walked around the pace for awhile and finally found K in the kitchen. The blonde was asleep like a school kid sleeping at his desk.

Hiro made was about to leave the room when something in the garbage caught his eye. He reached in and fished out a bottle. The bottle read 'Dr. Suzuku's Aphrodiastic Pills.' He stared at the bottle with disbelief.

_'He was drugging me this entire time?! Then I don't love him. I was tricked! He decieved me! And I felt sorry for the guy!' _

"Oh, you're awake."

Hiro looked at K and felt a fresh wave of anger. K stretched and saw the bottle in Hiro's hands. He paled and looked at him desperately.

"I can explain-"

"Yes! Explain! Here I thought that you may not be as bad as I thought you were, and you pull this on me!? You were probably sneaking this into my food and water everyday! I hate you! I hate you!" Hiro had finally snapped and was yelling at K.

K looked at Hiro. "I thought you woud never love me. I've watched you day in and day out. I've watched you from afar. Watched as you would help others. Joke around with your friends. You were so happy. Your smile and laughter drew me to you. And I was jealous. I wanted to be the one that made you laugh. I wanted you and yet I couldn't have you. Finally I decided to make you mine. To Hell with watching. But when I finally had you, I realized that you would never want me. When you first looked at me, your eyes rejected me entirely. I was desperate to make you love me. But I did not want this fake love. That's why I threw it away." K explained and hung his head in shame. He was unable to look at Hiro for a long time.

When he finally looked up, he saw Hiro glaring at him. Hiro turned and left to go back to the bedroom. He paused when he reached the door, then he suddenly turned around and threw the bottle directly at K. The Demon ducked and the glass shattered on the wall behind him. Hiro closed and locked the door.

"I never want to see you again! I hate you!" Came Hiro's voice from behind the door. Those words broke K's heart.

_'I was selfish. And now the Angel has fallen. And all I've done was cause him pain. All I wanted was to see him smile again.'  
_.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Yuki's Place**

Shuichi woke up shaking and sweating like he had a nightmare. He noticed that his head was hurting and ran a hand on the top of his head. He felt horns and sighed. He knew it wasn't a nightmare. Shuichi looked around and saw Yuki asleep in a chair next to him. An empty beer can lay forgotten on the floor.

_'He must have watched me all night.'_ Indeed Yuki had. There was a faint orange glow outside his window signaling dawn. Shuichi curled his knees up to his chest and thought about his situation.

_'I willingly came to Yuki. I do not regret it. Somehow I feel safe when he's around. I know it. I love him.' _Shuichi looked at Yuki. _'I know I could not live without him. For some reason, I've always loved him. From the moment I saw his golden eyes I've loved him.' _Shuichi smiled and heard Yuki stir.

Yuki opened his eyes and found amethyst eyes staring back at him. The Demon looked at the other Demon that was glowing in the dawn light. He got up and went to the door.

"Yuki wait. About last night-"

"I don't want to hear it. I already know. You hate me. You wish I would die again. Blah, blah, blah."

"No! You're wrong!"

Yuki was surprised. Surely the boy didn't love him after last night? He had stripped the Angel of his wings. He was never allowed to see the Angels again. He turned and looked at Shuichi.

"What?"

"I love you. I don't mind being a Demon. Just so long as I stay with you. I feel like I've always known you. And to be honest, I've felt that way since the night we first met. But I want you to know that I don't hate you. I love you. I-"

"Shut up."

Shuichi stared at Yuki. He had just confessed his love and all he gets is shut up? He was about to say something mean when Yuki moved toward him. He pulled Shuichi toward him and kissed him. Shuichi surrendered into the kiss and allowed himself to be held and kissed. Yuki pulled away and stared at Shuichi.

"Why? Why don't you hate me? I don't understand you."

Shuichi giggled. "I don't understand myself either."

Yuki gave Shuichi one last kiss and left. Secretly, he was elated that Shuichi did not reject him. Instead he had done the opposite and embraced Yuki wholeheartedly. Something that he had never expiereneced before.

Shuichi found the box of pocky and grinned, helping himself to it. To Shuichi, this had been a very ackward yet pleasent morning.

**Tohma's Place**

Tohma was furious. He had lost the chance to touch the smaller Angel. He had been watching the two, and he had been thwarting Yuki's advances toward the Angel on purpose.

But Yuki had finally claimed him last night. And Tohma had been asleep. Imagine his surprise when he woke up and found the Angel turned Demon.

There was a knock at his door and Tohma hoped that it was something good. He was in a foul mood and was about to hurt anyone that dared cross him. He opened his door to reveal standing there. He was dressed in a black business suit and was currently trying to keep calm. He had a determined look on his face.

Tohma just stared at him surprised. He recognized him as Mr. Sakano, but he had never really paid attention to him. Now that he was standing here, Tohma had a nice view of him. He was about Tohma's height and was rather well built. He was not overly muscular, but he had a definante shape to him. His short black hair looked soft. His eyes were black, but they were warm and made Tohma think of a small cozy fire. They may have been hidden by glasses, but he could overlook that.

_'Goodbye Shuichi. Hello Mr. Sakano.'_

"I'm sorry. Would you like to come in?" Tohma said politely and smiled.


	9. Wait, Rules, and Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

**Thank you all for reviewing!!! I love it!!!**

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Tohma's Place**

"Would you like to come in?" Tohma said with a smile.

"Oh. Yes." Mr. Sakano said trying to remain calm. He felt like a cornered rat at the moment. He already caught the man staring him up and down.

_'Truth be told, I was looking at him too. I thought he was going to be something from a nightmare, but he seems all right.' _

Tohma led Mr. Sakano to his sitting room. They went through a hallway and Mr. Sakano's first thoughts immediately ceased. Along the walls were what appeared to be mirrors, but as soon as he entered the room he heard sing and screaming. People that were invisible were crying in pain. Mr. Sakano began to look at himself in the mirrors as they went and was horrified. The mirrors were reflecting singers that were being tormented by various torture devices. Every single one of them sang only one word: "Libera Me."

Mr. Sakano just witnessed a man strapped to a chair while a bladed pendulum swung closer and closer to his head. A woman being electrocuted at various times. And a man being lowered into acid slowly.

_'Nevermind! He's insane!' _Mr. Sakano did his best to stay calm, but he felt a panic attack on its way. Tohma noticed Mr. Sakano watching the souls and snickered. He looked like he was about to scream!

"They are singers that have made deals with me and tried to back out at the very last minute. But don't worry Mr. Sakano, I let them rest on Sundays." Tohma said and was not the least surprised when the man let out a small squeak.

They reached the room and, much to Mr. Sakano's relief, the room was not at all scary. As a matter of fact, it was lined with comfy chairs and small tables. There was a little fireplace and a cheery fire was blazing in it. It was extremely decorated with reds and golds, as well as purples. If Mr. Sakano didn't know who lived here, he would have guessed at a rich, fussy, old lady.

"So, what brings an Angel such as yourself down here?"

Mr. Sakano gulped and put on a brave face. "I have a treaty here." At these words, he pulled out a scroll from inside his jacket. "We are willing to give you anything in exchange, you stop all of the kidnappings. We have had a fair amount of good Angels disappear over for the past few years, and-"

Tohma had moved closer to Mr. Sakano. He was so close that if the Angel leaned forward, he would end up kissing the Demon. He quickly hid his blush and went to sit in a nearby chair. He composed himself and resumed his speech.

"As I was saying, we really want you to stop. Many of the Angels end up here, and most are not in good hands. Some are even being treated like animals. So-"

This time Tohma moved in front of him. Mr. Sakano continued. "So, we are asking for a treaty. You get what you want and-" he was cut off by the bonde sitting in his lap.

"I'm listening" Tohma said urging the man on. Mr. Sakano cleared his throat and did his best not to blush. "We just want you to sign this and I'll be out of your way. So-" He was cut off by Tohma who was tracing his face with his fingers.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are quite cute?" Tohma said in a seductive voice. He lowered his face until his lips were mere centimeters away from Sakano's. "I think you're handsome. I think you should forget about the treaty and just come with me. I want you. Right now." He said all of this in a whisper and he leaned in for a kiss. He expected Sakano to kiss him and fall for him. Every Angel before him had fallen for his looks and the other was certainly interested.

What he did not expect was for Sakano to jump up and push him off of him. He had fallen flat on his butt and looked up the Angel. The heavenly being was angry.

"I did not come here to play games! Either you sign or you get nothing!" Sakano left for the door. He felt ashamed that he was getting a little aroused from this. He stomped toward the door and left the hall, ignoring the people. He went all the way to the front door when Tohma grabbed him.

"Wait! I still want to talk." Tohma practically whined. He knew that if he played cute, he might get his way.

"All right. What do you want?" Sakano tugging his arm out of Tohma's grasp. Tohma immediately latched on to his other arm and he snuggled against his shoulder.

"Please don't go. I want you to stay forever. I want you." Tohma said putting his charm back on. He knew from experience that if he played like this, he could have anyone bend to his will. He wrapped his arms around Sakano's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. This time he succeeded and met Sakano's lips. He licked a tongue along his lips and Sakano pushed him away. Tohma tried to force another kiss on him.

Tohma wasn't sure what happend next. All he knew was that he was suddenly up against a wall and was being pinned there by his shoulders. Sakano loomed in front of him and he looked angry.

"I'm leaving and that is final. You have five days to sign this and that's all." He let go of Tohma and shoved the scroll into his hands, then left.

Tohma stayed where he was and sat on the floor. Never had he been manhandled like that in his life. It sent thrills throughout his body. He felt almost powerless with Mr. Sakano. His heart was still racing and he felt unbelieveably horny right now. He stood up and went to his kitchen. He wanted some tea to calm his body. After he made tea, he went to his sitting room. He sat down and felt empty suddenly. Somehow, Sakano seemed to belong here. Like he was always there.

Tohma felt a bit depressed, but brightened up again.

_'I'll see Sakano in five days! I can wait if I get what I want.' _And with that thought, Tohma sat there to contemplate if he wanted Sakano, or to keep hunting Angels.  
....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**K's Place**

K had been worrying about Hiro for the past five hours. Hiro had locked himself in the bedroom and had refused to come out. He tried pleading, bribing, threatening, and down right begging, but it was to no avail. K simply sat on the floor by the door and rested his head on the door.

Hiro meanwhile had fallen asleep. He was so angry that he ended up dismantiling the other's bedroom. Furniture had been upturned, lamps had been knocked over....Over all, it looked like a small tornado had come through. Either that or Mr. Sakano had come through here. After that, he felt slightly better and layed back on the bed that he had undisturbed as he could not lift it. So for four hours, K was talking to no one.

_'There was alot of noise in there earlier. Now it's quiet. What's wrong?' _K suddenly paled when he remembered something. _'Shit! My Angel Duster in there!' _K was now panicking. He had left his gun in there and all sorts of horrible images were filling his head now. He got up and began to pound on the door again. "Open the door Hiro!" When he recieved no response, he kicked at the door. He managed to kick at it until it literally came off the hinges. He burst into the room and found Hiro fast asleep on the bed.

K stared at the scene with disbelief. His room was a chaotic mess, and the Angel was sleeping as if nothing ever happened. _'That little-! He made me break down my door, and he's asleep! And he did a fair amount of damage to my room!' _He was about to wake him up, but thought better of it. He didn't want the red head destroy his house entirely. He began to edge out of the room when he heard the other stir from his sleep.

Hiro had woken up when he heard K bust down the door. He was dreaming of Angel World and thought it was Shuichi, (He was used to having him knock down his door.), and got up. He had competely forgotten that he was naked when he went on a rampage and all that was wrapped around his lower half was a sheet. He sat up and stretched slowly. Lifting his arms over his head and arched his back.

K took in the sight of Hiro stretching and thought that he was being sexy as Hell!

"What is it Shu? Is Suguru picking on you again?" Hiro asked yawning.

"I'm not Shu." K said feeling a pang of jealousy run through him.

Hiro's eyes snapped open and focused on K. "Oh. That's right." Hiro said with a steel edge in his voice now. K stopped himself from flinching.

_'He's still angry!' _

Hiro sighed. He looked around and took in the damage he had done. He felt guilty now. He just destroyed some else's stuff! How could he have been so mean?

"Look, I'll clean the mess up." Hiro said apologetically.

"No. I deserved it. I just thought, you know."

"No. I don't know."

"I thought you might have killed yourself. I left my Angel Duster in here." K said shrugging.

Hiro saw the door completely off the hinges behind K. _'He must have thought that I was dead. He was trying to come and save me.' _Hiro felt the guilt become worse. He made K get scared while he slept.

"I'm sorry." Was all Hiro said. He couldn't even look at K straight in the eyes.

"Damn straight! Look, you're stuck here now. You can't go back. You know that and I know that. So, we'll just have to get along."

Hiro looked up at K and crossed his arms over his chest.

"All right, but there are going to be some rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes. Rule number one: sex only happens if both are willing. No forcing. Rule number two: no pointing guns at me! I'm tired of it. Rule number three: No more schedules! I like a laid back lifestyle. All of this exact time frustrates me. Rule number four: I want decent clothes! I do not want to wear skimpy outfits all day long! Rule number five: No chaing, handcuffing, tying, or any sort of means to immobolize me. I do not enjoy it. Other than that I am fine."

K just gawked at Hiro. He was never ordered around like this by smaller men.

"Yes my adorable wife." K said chuckling.

"Hey! I am not your wife! I'm not a girl either!" Hiro said all flustered.

"Well, you've been here for a week, and already you are demanding! My my, if I upset you, I ight have to sleep on the couch." K smiled. He was enjoying this. The red head was cute when he was all flustered.

K went over to his closet and picked out a huge black button up shirt. He tossed it to Hiro. "Here, this is about all I have that will cover you."

Hiro looked at him puzzled.

"We're going to get you some clothes."

Both Angel and Demon left the house together.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Yuki's Place**

Yuki and Shuichi were lounging around in bed. They had just coupled again and Shuichi was snuggled in Yuki's arms.

"Yuki?"

"Mmm?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I did something bad. Everyone here has done something bad."

"I know that but I mean, what did you do?"

Yuki's grip around Shuichi became noticeably tight.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yuki almost growled out. Shuichi knew better than to ask again.

"Ok, then how did you die?"

Yuki sighed. He really didn't want to talk about. "I got shot."

"That's horrible! Who would want to shoot you?" Shuichi said with wide eyes.

"Well what about you? How did you die?"

Shuichi blushed. "It's kind of embarissing."

"I told you how I died. Now it's your turn."

"Well, Hiro and I used to go to a bar that his aunt worked at. She used to sneak us alcohol and one day Hiro and I had a little to much. I was totally wasted. Well, we were walking and I saw a kid run out into the street. I ran out to push him away from a car, and I got hit instead."

"That sounds more heroic than embarissing to me."

"Well that's not all. A few minutes earlier, Hiro and I were playing with a bike lock and chain. We had chained each others hands together and were trying to see who could stay walking without falling down. And when I dashed into the street, I kinda pulled him along too."

Yuki let go of Shuichi and turned away from him shaking.

"It's okay! It was over and I didn't feel any pain! And Hiro and I are still friends to this day!" Shuichi said trying to comfort Yuki. And then he realized something.

"Hey! Are you laughing at me!?"

"You're an idiot." Yuki had a silent fit of laughter. What a way to go! And take out your friend while you're at it! He found it funny that he could acturaly picture this happening.

Yuki finally stopped and rolled on top of Shuichi. "Enough talking about death. Let's do something else." He said as he straddled his hips. The new Demon felt the adrenaline speed up with every movement the other made. Yuki kissed Shuichi's lips and began to run his hands along his body. They felt every muscle, dips, and curves of the boy. The other moaned in appreciation.

Shuichi began to grind his arousal to Yuki's, causing said man to groan softly. They had been doing this all day, and Yuki still couldn't get enough. He lifted the boy's hips and thrusted into him eagerly. Shuichi gasped at the sudden intrusion, but welcomed it all the same. Yuki began to thrust harder, but he let himself stay at a slow pace.

"Aaahhh! Yuki! Faster!" Shuichi moaned out. His sweet spot was being abused, but at the same time it was torturous.

"No. Beg for it."

Shuichi groaned but complied. "Oooohhh! Yuki! Please go,uuuunnnn, faster! He managed to moan out. He jerked his hips backwards to meet Yuki's thrusts to show emphasis. Yuki complied and pretty soon Shuichi was nothing more than a writhering mass of ecstasy.

It wasn't long before they both felt that familiar heat in their groins.

"Aaaahhh! Yuki! I'm- Aaahhh!" Shuichi came first. His seed splattered all over thier stomachs. Yuki followed after with one final thrust and spent himself inside the other. He rolled over to Shuichi's left side, panting. After they both came down from thier high pleasure, they resumed snuggling. Shuichi was passed out and Yuki watched him for a while longer. He watched the new Demon sleep and noted that the boy's tail had a mind of its own. It twitched this way and that before it finally stopped.

Yuki secretly smiled at this. He remembered when he had to learn to control it. He had to teach him everything about Demons now.

Yuki closed his eyes and fell asleep holding onto Shuichi like he would never let go.


	10. Shopping and Stalking

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

**Thank you all for reviewing!!! I love it!!!**

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**K and Hiro**

"No. I am definantly not wearing that."

K was trying to persuade Hiro to get a pair of tight leather pants. Hiro hated tight, clingy clothes and preferred them baggy.

"Oh come on. They're nice and very stylish." K insisted.

"And this has nothing to do with your raging libido, right?" Hiro said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

K shut up and didn't pursue it any further. Hiro knew he won.

_'Hiro: 1. K: 0' _Hiro thought with a smirk. They had already bought some pants, shirts, a pair of shoes, and a trench coat. The trench coat was the first thing they bought. After being in a nice warm room all of the time, Hiro was shivering because all he had on was K's shirt. He had refused point blank to move any further without warmth. Hiro made K go get him a coat. K reluctantly went off, leaving Hiro at the border of the city and got one.

They had a good time together. They shopped, talked, and even had lunch. Hiro even compromised and allowed K to buy him some tight, yet loose pants. After a while, the sun started going down. They decided to head back and within an hour, they were back. The two ate dinner together and now they were sitting there talking to each other.

"So K, how did you die and why are you here?" Hiro asked striking up a conversation.

"Well, I was an assassin when I was alive. I had to kill men and women of all ages. And I died by falling off a roof." He said boastfully. Hiro just gawked at him.

"How did you fall? I mean, were you being chased or something?" Hiro asked.

"Nope. I was taking down my christmas lights and fell off."

Hiro burst out laughing. This big, bad, scary Demon died by christmas lights!

"It's not that funny! Then how did you die Mrs!?" That effectively shut Hiro up.

"Well, I didn't do much better than you." And Hiro explained his story and it was K's turn to laugh.

"Killed by your own friend! What away to go!" K roared with laughter.

"Better than dying by a few lights!" Hiro shot back.

Both were in fits of laughter and it took several minutes for them to stop. They stared at each other for a while before K leaned in and tried for a kiss. Hiro accepted it and kissed him back. It was a passionate kiss, but Hiro broke it when he felt K reach for his crouch.

"No. I still haven't forgiven you yet. I'm going to bed." Hiro said and walked off leaving K confused.

Hiro went and slept on the couch. In a matter of seconds he was already asleep. K watched him and realized something.

_'It's only been a week. And I'm already at his beck and call! Just like husband and wife,' _Then he snickered,_'Yup, Hiro is definanty the wife of the household.' _

K went over to Hiro and knelt down beside, he stroked his face lovingly. _'Definantly the beautiful wife of the household.' _  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Yuki's Place**

Shuichi had finally been abe to sleep. He was now awake and wondered where Yuki was. _'Probably in his study.' _Shuichi thought. He liked to dub the study as the 'Cave.' Yuki never seemed to come and see him until the wee hours of the night.

But not earlier today. No. He was in bed all day. Not that he minded, he liked to hold on to Yuki as much as possible. It was funny that he was in love with his captor.

_'It's like....What's it called? Stacklam....Stocklom? That syndrome some people get.? Whatever. I wonder where Hiro is? Is he okay?' _Shuichi thought about his best friend. He was worried about him and knew that Hiro was probably worried sick about him. He also thought about Suguru and began to wonder about the other Angels.

He was lost in his thoughts and did not hear Yuki come in.

"Don't think to hard. You might kill yourself."

Shuichi jumped,"Yuki! Don't scare me!"

"It's not my fault you don't hear me brat."

"You could be louder."

"And you could be quieter."

"But Yuki-"

"Shut up." With that Yuki set several books down in front of Shuichi. "This is all there is to know about being a Demon."

"Why do I have to learn to be a Demon?" Shuichi asked while taking in the amount of books. There were at least twenty! And each had about a thousand or more pages!

"You idiot. You're a Demon now. Remember?" Yuki said rolling his eyes.

Shuichi took a moment and it was when his tail twitched that he remembered. "Oh yeah! I forgot!"

Yuki just stared at him. _'This is going to be...Difficult.'_  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Sakano**

Sakano had been roaming around the streets for about two days. Ever since he had been to see Tohma, he swore he could see him everywhere! At first, he thought he was being paranoid. But, about two hours later in a hotel room, he got a knock on his door. He answered it and no one was there. A few minutes later, another knock resounded and when he answered it, there were chocolates outside. He took them in and threw them away. He went to sleep.

About two hours later, a knock was at his door again and this time there were flowers outside. Again he took them and threw them away, then went back to sleep. Two more hours went by and another knock was heard. This time he ignored it. But whoever it was kept doing this, so he had to answer. This time he was met with a gold ring. He didn't even take it. Instead he freaked out and ran away from the hotel. He went like that for an hour before he passed out on a park bench in a nearby park.

He woke up when the sun rose and found that someone had put a blanket on him. He felt wary and gave it to a homeless man in the park. He left and had wandered around the city like that for the two days. Since then, strange things began to happen to him. A woman came up to him the other day and asked if he knew where Center Street was. He was about to tell when a flock of pigeons began to attack her. Later on another girl that was wearing trashy clothes asked him if he was feeling 'down and dirty.' He was about to politely refuse her advances when a pack of dogs chased after her.

As a matter of fact, anyone that approached him wasn't safe. Not even a little boy who was passing by him. The said little boy broke out in rashes without any reason.

_'It's like a curse. And I know it has to be that Tohma guy. Bad things don't happen randomly like that! He's acting like...like....an over possessive wife or something similar to that!'_

A few panic attacks later, he was starting to avoid people.

_'All right. Calm down. Just three more days and it's all over.' _Sakano reassured himself.

"S'cuse me sir. But can you, AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Sakano turned around in time to see a teenage boy runnng from a swarm of bees.

_'I hope three days comes soon!'  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

**Tohma**

_'He's so cute!'_

Tohma had been following Sakano for two days now. He couldn't understand this guy! Tohma was used to having men and women fall at his feet if he so much as looked at them. But Sakano was different.

_'He didn't give in to me. I even sat in his lap and kissed him and he pushed me away. I could tell he wanted me! But he refused!' _Tohma had been puzzled by Sakano and couldn't get him out of his mind.

He found Sakano staying at a hotel. It wasn't fancy, but it was decent enough. He went in and saw Sakano checking in. He followed him all the way up and knocked on his door. Then he remembered he didn't have a present for him, so he left. About two hours later, he came back with chocolates and left them there. He watched as the Angel picked them up and threw them away.

_'Hmmm....Maybe he doesn't like chocolate.' _

He returned another two hours later with flowers. Again Sakano took them and threw them away.

_'He must not like flowers.'_

He even tried giving him a plain gold ring. This time, the man left it and left. He checked out and ran away as fast as he could. Tohma was hot on his heels.

_'I must have scared him. I didn't know he could be so harsh and yet so delicate!' _Tohma lost sight of him once and became nervous. He tried three different streets and ended up at the park. He finally found the Angel passed out on a bench.

_'He's going to get sick!' _Tohma immediately set out for a blanket. He returned with one and placed it around Sakano. He tucked in the corners and kissed him on the lips. Tohma wanted a kiss in return, but wasn't quite sure if the other would be bothered if he woke him up. He decided that he could get his kiss later.

_'A kiss is so much better if you have to work for it.' _Tohma left him and went to his own place.

When Tohma woke up the next moring, he immediately set out to find Sakano. He found the man wrapped in a blanket on a different park bench.

"Sakano. Are you awake?" He approached the form.

"Urgghhnnn. Go away kid. Leave me alone." The voice was gruff and the figured unwrapped himself to reveal a dirty, worn, old man.

"Oh. Sorry. Where did you get that blanket?"

"Some guy gave it to me. He went that way if you're wondering." The guy pointed down the path.

"Thank you." _'My my, he's a generous one. He gave that man a blanket for no reason. He truly is an Angel.'_

Tohma went down the path and found Sakano a few minutes later. He hid behind a tree to watch the other. Sakano was standing there, looking at the winter sky. It looked like it was going to snow. He watched him sigh, his breath could be seen in the cold air. He truly was a work of art. Sakano looked around and took off his duster. He stretched his wings and held them outstretched for awhile.

Tohma felt his breath catch. His wings were the purest silver he had ever seen. And for a brief moment the sun came out, making the other shine like a star. When the sun went away, Sakano put his duster back on. A second later, a teenage boy came towards him. He was good looking with light brown hair and a slim body to match.

The head Demon felt anger go through his body again. '_Oh no! Some stupid jock is not about to steal my man!' _He called upon some sleeping bees to chase the snip of a boy away.

_'There. That'll teach him!' _Tohma smirked, satisfied by the boy's screaming. He looked back at Sakano. _'I can't let you stay out of my sight for a second. You're just to handsome.' _  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"There he is. Our main target has finally been spotted after ten long years." A short black haired man. He turned to three other men with him.

"Finally. The head Devil himself has shown up at last. Let's go warn the Knights."

The other two nodded in agreement.

"And we can use that Angel as bait to lure him out."  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**For all of you who do not know, a duster is a kind of trench coat that cowboys used to wear. Just think of Edward Elroy's red jacket. Yep. That's a duster. Thier shorter than a regular trench coat.**

**I decided to make Tohma a kind of stalker. I mean come on! How else does he know where Yuki lives whenever he moves unexpectidly!? Or what everyone else is doing too?!**


	11. Teaching and Like

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

**Thank you all for reviewing!!! I love it!!!**

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Shuichi**

"Man why does this have to be so hard?!" Shuichi whined to no one in particular. He had spent the greater of the day reading through the books Yuki gave him. And they were hard! Some had strange symbols in them that Shuichi had never even seen before, some had depictions of gruesome ceremonies,(Shuichi skipped through them. He thought he might faint and prayed that he wouldn't have to do any of them.), and one was written in English. His worst subject alive and dead.

"I'm never going to get all of this in one day!" He said throwing a book onto the floor in frustration.

"Hey brat! Don't throe the books! I didn't get them for you to destroy!"

"Ah Yuki!" Shuichi's mood lightened considerably.

"Just because you're an idiot doesn't mean the rest of us are. And why throw the English book?" Yuki said picking up the book that Shuichi had tossed.

"Well....You see, umm, well..."

"Spit it out. I hate guessing games."

Shuichi took a deep breath. "I can't read English."

Yuki gawked at him. "You're joking."

"No." Shuichi said blushing.

Yuki sighed. "How old are you again?"

"Hey! I can read some words! I just don't understand some of this!"

_'This is going to be a nightmare.' _"Well, what about the other books? They are written in Japanese. Obviously, you can understand them."

"Well, they're just confusing. And one of them was really horrible! It had blood and people losing their eyes.....I don't have to do that do I?!"

"You didn't bother reading any of them did you?"

"No."

"How about a deal then. If you can tell me a fact from the books, excluding the English one, then I will do something for you." Yuki said as nicely as he could while inwardly he cringed in fear.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

Shuichi looked at Yuki determindly. "Everytime I get a fact right, you have to kiss me."

"We kiss when we have sex." Yuki scoffed.

"But I want a kiss without getting buried in the mattress! It's just a kiss! I'm not asking for a life sentence here!"

"Fine! Just shut up already. Now I remember why I didn't bring people home anymore."

"Why's that Yuki?" Shuichi asked genuinely puzzled.

"No on/off switch."  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Tatsuha and Ryuichi (plus Kumagoro!)**

"Do you think Shuichi is okay?"

Tatsuha and Ryuichi were snuggleing on a loveseat, watching a fire in thier fireplace. Thier place wasn't as big as Yuki's, but it was comfy and had a warm feeling to it.

"I'm sure he's fine Ryu-chan. My brother will take care of him."

Ryuichi looked at Tatsuha intently. "But Yuki's always so mean to us! He even told me that Kumagoro was ugly! He hurt his feelings!"

Tatsuha chuckled and pulled his lover closer to him. "Yuki's different when he expresses his feelings. He hates looking weak. He also has an ego the size of Jupiter, but underneathe his cold exterior is a big ol'softy."

Ryuichi stared at Tatsuha. "Really."

"Really."

Ryuichi suddenly flung himself in Tatsuha's lap. He no longer looked childish, but he looked like a normal man.

"I'm bored. Can you entertain me Tat-chan?" Ryuichi said rather seductively.

They wasted no time in ridding each other of clothing. The two began kissing passionately, each man tasting each other. Tatsuha knew exactly where Ryuichi liked to be touched. He ran his hands down to the ex-singer's hips and suckled at his right nipple, making the other gasp in delight. He stopped and left a trail of kisses as he made his way further south. He met Ryuichi's member and kissed along his hardness. After his slow torture he finally deep throated him.

"Aahhh! Tatsuha!"

Tatsuha continued his ministrations until he felt the other begin to tense, signaling his release. He stopped which earned himself a whimper.

"Now it's my turn Ryu." Tatsuha reached over to thier coffe table that had a small box on it. He reached inside a took out some lube that they kept there for this purpose. The Demon put some on his length before thrusting into Ryuichi fully. Ryuichi gasped at the pain and pleasure he felt. He and Tatsuha had done this many times, but it always felt like they were doing it for the first time. He nodded, letting Tatsuha know that he could move.

Tatsuha began a slow rhythm. The Angel below him was lost in pleasure. His whole body felt like he was about to catch on fire.

"Ooohhh. Tats! Faster!"

The Demon picked up his speed and pretty soon, Ryuichi was seeing stars as his prostate was being abused. Both felt the fiery feeling in thier stomachs as they reached thier limit.

Ryuichi was the first to come. He released his seed and it went everywhere. On both thier stomachs and even some on his own face. Tatsuha followed after and came inside his lover.

Both lay there panting for awhile until Tatsuha got up and picked Ryuichi up. He took him to his bedroom and put them both into bed. He was about to jump into bed when Ryuichi sat up and frantically looked around.

"What's wrong Ryu-chan?"

"I want Kumagoro! I can't sleep without him!" Ryuichi wailed as if he was a five year old.

Tatsuha sighed and got up again. He went into the living room and found the pink rabbit sitting in a chair. He went into the bathroom next to get a wet washcloth. After getting both things, he proceeded back to his room.

Ryuichi's face lit up as soon as he saw the stuffed animal. Tatsuha always went through the trouble to get the doll just to see his lover smile like that. He came over and washed off the remains of thier activities from his body. After that was done, both cuddled to one another and Tatsuha fell asleep first.

Ryuichi watched Tatsuha and smiled. _'I wouldn't give up Tat-chan for the entire world.' _  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Tohma and Sakano**

Tohma had been counting down the days. He still had two more to go, but it seemed like time was going to slow. He tried to amuse himself by torturimg his singers, harrassing Yuki, signing contracts, and even tried to read. But everytime he looked at his clock, it seemed like an hour had gone by,when only ten minutes had gone by.

He had stopped following Sakano when the other snapped and yelled at him to stop following him. Well, more like Sakano looked like he was yelling at thin air, more than yelling at someone. Since then, Tohma had been trying to keep himself occupied, but was failing miserably. He was tempted to go and see Sakano, but he refrained from it.

_'Why do I feel this way? Is this love? I love Eiri, but only as a brother. This Sakano is different. He's not an outstanding beauty, nor is he the bravest man on Earth. Why am I so attracted to him? What if I sign the treaty and ask for Sakano in return? What if he doesn't like me? What if it's just an infatuation?'_

Tohma had been asking himself questions for a while. He knew deep down that Sakano was not a one night fling. No, he was something precious. Something that should be treasured.

Tohma finally gave into temptation and went off in search of his current attraction. He found him about two hours later feeding pigeons bread crumbs.

_'Oh! How cute! He's like a little boy who's discovered a new toy!' _Tohma continued to watch until the other stood up and stretched.

Sakano was feeding the birds like he used to when he was alive. They were always around during winter no matter how cold it got. He had been walking around the entire city and saw that christmas lights were being hung up. Christmas carols could be heard everywhere and children were already looking into toy stores. He remembered being excited by Christmas when he was a little boy. His parents weren't rich, but they always had a good Christmas. He smiled when he remembered the time he was about ten. His grandfather had given him a book about a boy who meets a pheonix and befriends it. He and the pheonix became good friends and they traveled to see different creatures. They had to be careful not to get caught by the scientist that watched the pheonix.

That had been his favorite book and he kept it for years. He was going to read it to his children one day, but he never got a chance too have any.

_'I feel like the pheonix being observed by the scientist right now.' _Sakano sighed and left his bird friends.

Tohma had seen Sakano smile and wondered why. It couldn't be the stupid carols or lights the humans put out every year around this time.

_'Maybe he's thinking about me!' _Tohma followed him quietly. He was good at stealth snow hepled to deaden his noise. He followed Sakano to see what was making him so happy.

Sakano stopped when he saw some kids sledding down a small hill. He felt like going to see his sister, the only remaining family member of his. They were close and even when he died he still came to see her.

He had turned onto a small street that had little houses all along the street. Tohma made to follow him and misjudged his sneakiness. He had made it this far without Sakano noticing him, but he stepped onto a small patch of thin ice in a puddle. It made a loud snapping noise and Tohma looked around for a hiding spot. He found none and the Angel spotted him mere meters away from him.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!? Please! I gave you five days and you've been following me nonstop! What do you want!?" Sakano almost flew into a panic attack.

Tohma looked rather sheepish. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"There's nothing here! Why don't you go home!?"

Tohma couldn't answer him. Why wasn't he at home? He hated the cold and usually stayed indoors right now. So, why was he out here in the cold?

"I wanted to see you." He stated flatly.

Sakano stared at the other.

Tohma contiuned. "I wanted to know why you are so happy today. After being upset for two days, you are suddenly happy. Why?"

Sakano stared at him for a second more and answered, "I was just remembering things that I used to do during this time. I mean I used to go caroling, and sledding, and-"

"Do you like me?" Tohma blurted out.

The Angel was taken aback. "What?"

"Do you like me?"

Sakano thought about it for a moment. He liked Tohma, but how far. Tohma had tried to seduce him, followed him like a lovesick puppy, and then bought him gifts that he didn't want. But he didn't hate Tohma. He felt as though the other did not know what love was. Sakano had a feeling that the other was afraid of rejection, so he did everything in his power to force someone to stay.

"I like you."

Tohma looked shocked.

"I do not hate you." Sakano said smiling and watched as Tohma stood there like a statue.

And for the first time in ten years, Tohma smiled a real smile.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**I realized that I have not written Tatsuha and Ryuichi's relationship!**

**Oh and the book Sakano is thinking about is called "David and the Pheonix."**


	12. Guessing and Kissing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

**Thank you all for reviewing!!! I love it!!!**

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"We have spotted him, sir." said a tall man with short black hair. He was addressing to a rather large man. The man was bulky everywhere. He had long black hair that hung past his waste in a pony tail.

"Good. Tell the Scouts to follow him and keep tabs. I want to know where he's going."

"Right!" And with that, the other left.

_'Finally. We shall get rid of every Demon.'_  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Yuki's Place**

Shuichi was bound and determined to get a kiss from Yuki. He had been studying furiously for the past few hours. He was trying to get as many kisses from Yuki as possible.

So far, he felt the facts were somewhat useless. Like there was one that told him how some Demons prefer the dark because of thier eyes.

But there were some that he had figured were important. Demons had to persuade the living to do terrible deeds. They had accomplish one deed per week. And they were assigned a sin. Whatever sin they were assigned, they had to focus on it. For example, if a Demon is assigned greed, then they have to premote greed. They have to make one person greedy and want everything in the world. When that was done, they would move onto the next person.

The Head Demon was the only one not assigned a sin. He or she can cause havoc as much as they want. And only the Head can make deals with humans. Other Demons do not get this privilage. They have to work for thier own benefit. Demons are also assigned a specific area which they work. This is to create a lot less confusion and it prevents fights among the Demons. This rule does not apply to the Head.

Demons have status and the higher status Demons get more things than the lower ones. The Demons can move from time to time in thier own residences. It depends on how thier status is and how well they are doing thier job. A Demons' status is also determined by how they lived and died. Thieves and petty crimes were the lowest, self bodily damge was next, followed by lustful intentions, rape, and murder was number one.

Shuichi sighed and closed the book. He was starting to get a headache. _'Man Demons have way more rules than an Angel! All of this reading is killing me again.' _

He laid down on his bed and wondered when Yuki was going to come see him again. He didn't have to brood upon it for very long. Yuki came in and frowned at him.

"I thought you were studying. Yet here I find you sleeping."

"I'm not sleeping! And for your information, I just closed the book! I wanted a little break!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling!"

"Then what are you doing if you're not yelling?"

Shuichi was about to snap back but shut up when he realized he was yelling.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said, head drooping.

Yuki crossed the room and sat next to Shuichi. He cupped Shuichi's face in his hands. Shuichi blushed and tried to look away. Yuki smirked at his behavior.

"Look at me and tell me something you know."

Shuichi obeyed and answered, "What is you're assigned sin?"

Yuki grinned and leaned closer to him. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself." And with that, he kissed the boy fully on the lips.

Shuichi surrendered to the sweet bliss that Yuki gave him. The older man became rather impatient and began to undress the other. Soon both were naked and panting for air.

The golden eyed Demon leered at the other, "Lift up your arms." He commanded. Again Shuichi obeyed and found his arms were being tied to the bed by some silk ties.

"Where did you-"

"Silence."

Shuichi didn't speak again. There was something strange about all of this. Why was he being so submissive? When his hands were secured, Yuki began to attack his neck with kisses and gentle bites. The pinkette felt like he was drowning in a warm bath. Yuki was touching and kissing him everywhere and in all of the right places. _'No. This not normal!' _

Yuki began to nudge Shuichi's legs open when he felt the other trying to break his own spell. _'Hn. He's learning quick.' _

Yuki stepped up his process and thrusted into Shuichi. The pinkette gasped and moaned as he felt Yuki move. He was going slow and at an even pace. It was sending Shuichi tingles all over his body.

"Don't think. Feel what I'm doing to you. It feels good." Said Yuki's voice somewhere above him.

Shuichi felt like he was being smothered and yet it felt so right. So wonderful. All he could see was the man above him. _'It's like he's acturally making love to me!' _

After awhile, the pace quickened and Shuichi felt like he was going to go insane! His senses were in a pleasurable over drive. His voca skills were put into use like they never had before. He desperately wanted to hold onto Yuki, but he was bound and couldn't. Finally, after who knows how long, both came in unison.

It took Shuichi awhile to come down from his expirience. He felt groggy and yet satisfyied. _'But something's not right.'_

"You're still going to fight? Just go to sleep."

Shuichi was about to do as he was told, but something that had been lingering in the back of his mind wouldn't allow him to sleep. He had read the sins in a book.

_'Under control...Warm feelings....Aroused.....Lust....Lust....Yuki is Lust!' _With that startling revelation a small amount of energy was created.

Yuki felt his control slip momentarily when he heard Shuichi say "You are Lust."

He quickly recovered and made the other fall asleep. Never had he been out of control like that. He was always in control. And yet, he was this punk and he had to struggle to keep him under his power.

_'He's an interesting one. I don't understand him. He's a complete idiot and yet he can throw me off.'  
_..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Sakano**

_'I can't believe I just asked if wanted to go around the city with me! What in the world was I thinking!?'_

Sakano had asked Tohma if he wanted to walk around the city with him. He had changed his plans because of him. Sakano was originally going to go see his sister, but he didn't want to introduce her to the Demon.

Right now, they were looking at beautiful ice sculptures that had been carved outside of a hotel. There was a ballerina, a swan, a man and woman dancing, and a couple of chidren playing. They were carved so good that they looked like they would come to life at any moment. Sakano took a sideways look at Tohma who had been quiet ever since they started.

Tohma looked like a litte boy. He was all excited over the sculptures like he had never seen one before. His eyes were lit up and he was smiling at them.

Sakano's heart gave a small leap and he smiled at Tohma. "Do you want to see them closer?"

The Demon nodded his head. They got closer to the one with the couple dancing. It was lit up by a purple light that had been placed new it, making it sparkle and shine.

"This one is my favorite one. They make it every year. I don't know why I like this one the most." Tohma told Sakano in a sad sort of tone, his smile faded.

Sakano was taken aback by his sudden actions. One minute, he was happy the next, he was sad. He didn't know what to do.

"I like this one too. It makes me think of my parents. They were always happy to see each other. They used to dance in the living room sometimes when they had music on." Sakano said, trying to lighten the mood.

This just seemed to make the Demon depressed again. "It sounds like they were happy."

"What's wrong? I thought you liked them and when we get closer you get depressed. Why?"

"It's not all of them. It's just this one in particular."

Sakano finally understood. Tohma knew that he was missing something, but didn't know what he was missing. He was missing love and affection and he didn't realize it at all.

The Angel sighed, there was only one way to prove it. He cupped Tohma's face in his hands, making the Demon blush a brilliant pink. He leaned slowly forward.

_'What's he doing? Why-' _All coherent thoughts left Tohma as Sakano kissed him. The Angel felt the other tense before melting completely. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was a loving kiss.

Sakano felt a tongue prod his lower lip and he opened his mouth, the other made a satisfied noise. They explored each others mouths, mapping out each and every crevice. Eventualy, the Demon craved more and began to pull at the other's shirt. Sakano pulled away and heard Tohma make a whimpering noise.

"Why'd you stop?" Tohma asked a little out of breath.

"Because it was love not lust I was showing you." Sakano blushed a little when he confessed. He liked Tohma. He found that the Demon was quite attractive. He was always puzzled by him, and he was fine with that.

Tohma cheeks had gone from pink to red in a matter of seconds. "Well, can you... show me... love... again?" He asked rather shyly. He never had the tables turned on him. Usually he was the one making the other beg for another kiss, not the other way around.

Sakano pulled Tohma toward him again, and kissed him.

They kissed and let all of the people who had gathered there by the masses, watch them. They were in thier own little world and noone but they alone existed.


	13. Bets and Staying

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

**Thank you all for reviewing!!! I love it!!!**

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Yuki's Place**

Shuichi woke up feeling drowsy despite it being noon. He felt groggy and wonderful all at the same time. "Mmmm.....What a night! I can't believe I slept till noon!"

"Finally up Brat?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Ah! Hi Yuki!" Shuichi smiled at him.

"What're you so happy about?"

"Last night Yuki. Last night was magical Yuki." Shuichi said, his eyes sparkling.

"Last night was nothing." Yuki said fatly, but secretly inside, he was agreeing with the other.

Shuichi looked at Yuki with his mouth hanging open in utter disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that brat. You know there is nothing between us."

"How can you say that?! After I even gave into you!"

"Have you figured it out yet?"

Shuichi looked at the older demon with a puzzled expression. "Figured out what?"

Yuki sighed in annoyance. "What kind of Demon I am."

Shuichi thought about it for a moment. He recalled the events of lst night. Everything seemed so much better and wonderul last night.

"You are Lust. You make people feel lust." Shuichi said slowly as he recalled his last thought before he passed out.

"Un-fucking-believeable."

Shuichi stared at him.

"You can acturally think. The world is about to end."

"Yuuukkiii!!!That's so mean!!!"

"But it's true."

The two of them began to argue back and forth for an hour which ended with Yuki walking out, pissed off, and Shuichi smiling triumphantly after winning the arguement.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**K's (And Hiro's) Place**

Hiro and K were currently laying together on the bed. They had gone out earlier and it was rather strange. Aside from K giving Christmas lights a glare. First of all, Hiro noticed that K would start reaching for his guns if someone approached him. Second, K had a strange habit of grabbing him every few seconds. More than Shuichi, and that was saying something. And lastly, if Hiro started to pay attention to someone else, K would pull out his guns and aim at the other person.

Something was off. It was way diferent than when they first went out. His personality was different.

_'Demons are assigned a Sin in which they must act. It is up to us to stop them.'_

Hiro recalled that information when he had first died.

"K?"

A muffled grunt was heard behind him. Hiro figured that meant go on.

"What kind of Sin do you spread?"

K looked over at Hiro and gave him a puzzled look. "Why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering." Hiro replied nonchantly.

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't you figure it out?"

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"How about a bet? If you can guess my Sin, then I will let you do whatever you want. If you don't, you're my sex slave for a week. And I give you until the end of the night."

"Hey! You can't make a bet ike that! I don't agree."

"Well too bad. Till tonight I await your answer." And with that, K got up and went to the kitchen, leaving Hiro to start desperately thinking.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Sakano and Tohma**

"Five days are up Mr. Tohma."

Sakano had gone back to Tohma's place and was in his study. Tohma looked at Sakano and sighed. "You're right."

"Well, what's your answer?"

"I will give up on the other Angels...."

"Ah good! The Head will be most pleased to hear this! He might even..."

".....But, I want you in return." Tohma continued ignoring the other's outburst.

Sakano just stared at Tohma in disbelief. "Surely there must be something else you want?"

"No. It's either you or nothing."

The Angel began to consider things. He certainly did not want to stay there, but it staying meant the other Angels would be safe.

"I will only sign this if you stay. If not, then the other Demons can do as they please." Tohma urged seeing the other hesitate.

Sakano knew he had to. It was his duty to make sure the others were safe. Finally he sighed, "All right. You win. I'll stay, but I have to return the treaty and pick out a new Head Angel."

Tohma smiled gleefully. He signed it and handed it over to Sakano. "I want you back in no less than a day."

"Yes Sir." And with that, Sakano headed off. As he reached the end of the hall, he thought he heard someone whooping and laughing, but decided that it was probably one of the prisoners in the mirrors.


	14. Envy and Runaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

**Things are getting heated up now!!!! XD**

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**K and Hiro's Place**

Hiro was thinking like he had never thought before! He was desperate to save his ass! Literately!

_'C'mon Hiroshi! If I were K, what would I be?' _Hiro had thought about Rage. K always resorted to his guns if he didn't get his way. But it didn't fit. He was still nice, and didn't lose his temper that much.

_'He can handle a situation calmly. I've seen him do a couple of times. And besides, he probably would have blown up already with me quite a few times.'_

Hiro also toyed with Envy. But K never seemed to show any signs of wanting something.

_'Well, aside from me.' _

He wasn't Gluttoney, Lust, or Sloth.

That left Pride or Greed.

"Give up already. It's almost six." K would announce the time every hour with a grin.

Hiro thought about it. He narrowed it down to two left. _'He can't be Pride. Otherwise he wouldn't admit to me half of the things he already has. Therefore, he must be Greed!'_

He went down his list again and again. It all added up to Greed. Hiro smirked. _'Gotcha.'_

The Angel went to find the other and found him sitting in the kitchen. K grinned as soon as he saw Hiro. "You give up yet?"

"No. As a matter of fact I think I know what you are." Hiro said smiling triumphantly.

K's grin got wider. "Ok. So what am I? And if it's not the right answer than you know what happens."

"You are must be Greed."

K stared at Hiro before laughing. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

Hiro was shocked. He was expecting K to get mad not laughing.

K inally calmed down and looked at Hiro. "Well, start stripping."

Hiro panicked as the other got up and advanced toward him with a hungry look in his eyes. "Wait! What are you then?!" Hiro asked desperate to distract the other.

The Demon stopped and sighed. "I told you before. I was _jealous_ when you smiled for everyone else. I wanted to be them. I wanted to be the one that made you laugh and smile."

Hiro finally got the message. "Then, that means-" He was cut off by the other's lips pressed against his. The kiss was demanding. When neither one could stand it anymore, they broke apart for air.

"Envy." K whispered into Hiro's ear.

Hiro couldn't believe it! He thought that it was Greed.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he was picked up and slung over K's shoulder. The other made his way to thier destination: the bedroom. He flung Hiro on the bed and before Hiro could gather his wits, both were naked and K was running his lips over his neck. Hiro couldn't help but moan under K's ministrations.

K caught one of Hiro's nipples with his teeth, lighty biting it and suckling. He was rewarded with gasps and his hair being pulled. He let his hands roam all over the heavenly being's body.

_'Enough foreplay. I've waited long enough.' _K reached over to his nightstand and pulled out some lube. He coated himself with the substance and kissed Hiro before thrusting into him.

Hiro gave a strangled cry as he felt both pain and pleasure coursed through his body. He moaned as K hit his sweet spot over and over again. "Aaahhh! K! Sooo....uuuunnn.....gooood!"

K suddenly got an even better idea. He stopped thrusting which made Hiro whine at the loss of contact. K manuevered Hiro into sitting on his lap and thrusted into him hard, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Yessss!" Hiro cried out.

Every second of this behavior made them get closer and closer to thier limit. When they reached it both came in unison. Hiro all over thier stomachs, and K inside of Hiro. They fell back to the bed and back down to reality. Hiro was exhausted and started to close his eyes when he felt K carress him. "Not done so soon are you?"

Hiro sighed. This was going to be one long week.  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Yuki's Place**

Yuki was livid. Truth be told, he wasn't expecting this.

**Flashback**

**"But Yuki! I answered all of the questions right!" Shuichi said pouting.**

**"So? Your point is?"**

**"You promised that I would get a kiss for every question!" **

**"Again your point is?" **

**"I answered twleve questions! Therefore I get twelve kisses!"**

**"How about I'm not in the mood."**

**"Well then why ask if your not in the mood!?"**

**"Just checking on you."**

**Shuichi was angry. Yuki had randomly came in and asked him all sorts of questions. Then he answered them and was amazed that he got them right. And Yuki was denying him his part of the deal! They were having a big arguement. It started with what kind of Sin did Yuki spread. And then it was insult after insult. And now it was an arguement of Shuichi being smart or not. **

**Yuki was surprised that the brat acturally knew the answers. This meant that he had won the arguement and Yuki was not about to admit that. _'Gods, I might as well have been Pride.' _Yuki thought. He refused to keep up his end of the agreement and this resulted in a teary eyed Shuichi that was yelling.**

**Finally after an hour of this Yuki finally decided that enough was enough.**

**"Shut up you damn brat! I should never have brought you here! All you do is bother me!" Yuki finally snapped at Shuichi and stormed out of the door. Shuichi had started to cry.**

**_'Yuki hates me! All he wanted was my innocence! And he stole it all!' _Shuichi thought bitterly. He thought about how Yuki was being unfair to him and even stole away his life with his friends. He had just been made Lead Singer for the Angels! And Yuki just had to have him. Shuichi was tossed into a cage like a bird, then he was nearly raped by Tohma, then he was switched to this room, then Yuki stole his innocence and made him into a Demon. He was having a rather rough time. He missed his friends and Mr. Sakano, he missed singing without being told to shut up, and he missed the outside.**

**After a few minutes of contemplating, Shuichi finally decided on his next course of actions. He found a small bag and put some warm clothes in it and some things he would need. He couldn't get food, but he decided that he would always help someone to earn it. Maybe if he kept this up, he would be able to be redempted and let back into Angel World.**

**Afterword, he took his sheet and lowered it out the window as a makeshift rope. He threw his bag out first and then he lowered himself down. When he reached the ground, he took off like a bat out of hell.**

**End Flashback**

Yuki never felt this angry in his life. And that was saying something. Right now, he felt like killing Shuichi again! He had come back to the room to check on the brat and found that he was gone and the window was opened! Yuki put two and two together and figured out that Shuichi must have ran away.

_'Wait till I get my hands on you Shuichi!'  
....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

**Angel World**

Suguru was feeling lonely. He talked to other Angels, but they weren't as fun as Shuichi and Hiro. He even missed Mr. Sakano.

He finally saw Mr. Sakano about five days later when he left. He felt happy to see the man. It was a face he knew and recognized. But all of that changed when he was approached by Mr. Sakano with a sad look.

"Mr. Sakano! Did everything go alright?"

Sakano looked at Suguru very seriously. "Mr. Fujisaki I have an announcement to make. As of right now, you are the new Angel Leader. I am going to stay with the Demons."

Suguru was shocked! "But your still pure! Why do you have to go!?"

"Because in order to keep you all safe, I had to sacrifice myself. I'll be all right. But you need to lead them from now on."

"But-"

"No. I have to go now." And Sakano departed. Leaving Suguru all alone. Wishing that he was with his friends and that they were still joking around like they used to.  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Boss, we haven't seen him since yesterday!"

The man with dark hair was furious. After years, they finally spotted him, only to ose him once more.

"What should we do?"

The dark haired man thought about it. Finally he said, "Find the Angel that was with him. Capture him and bring him here. Let every Demon hang out know that we have his precious Angel. I know it goes against our policy, but we have to do it to save the Angels."

And so the hunt for Sakano began.


	15. Help and First Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

**Thanks again for all the reviews! You all inspire me!**

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Shuichi**

Shuichi had no idea where he was going. It was about late noon and he was starting to get hungry. 'Ggrrrrrrr....' his stomach growled in agreement. He looked around and saw to guys loading some crates into the back of a van. They were parked in an alleyway that was next to an abandoned house.

_'Oh. I know, I'll ask if I can help them and they can give me food in return._' Shuichi thought, reverting back to the days of when he was an Angel. He quickly went over to them.

"Excuse me sirs, but, would you like some help with those?"

The two men turned around to look at the speaker. The one nearest Shuichi was rather fat and dirty. He had on a grey shirt that had stains all over it and he had on some green pants that were rugged. His face was stubbled and his hair was black and greasy. He had a slight sneer on his face.

The other that was in the van was tall and thin. He was wearing a thick black jacket that was zipped up. He wore faded jeans with holes in them and his hair was a dusty brown. His face had one long scar across his left eye.

Shuichi felt pity for the two. _'I should help them and find food else where.' _The men looked at each other and shared a smirk. They turned back to Shuichi.

"Sure. As a matter of fact, we were just wondering about where we could get someone like you." said the fat man.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. You see, we need someone who can, you know_, _please us." said the thin one, snickering.

Shuichi felt puzzled. They seemed to be sharing a joke. Both of them began to advance toward Shuichi. The pinkette began to regret his descion as he back slowly away from them. He felt himself hit the wall and knew there was no where else to go.

"Aawww. Isn't that cute? Backed himself into a corner for us." The scarred one mocked.

"He sure is cute even if he is a boy." Said the fat man pinching Shuichi's cheeks.

"No! Please!" Shuichi begged.

"Be a nice kitty and let us play with you." the scarred one said again. He grabbed the new Demon's shirt and pulled.

"Someone help!"

"Hey! Hey you!"

All three men turned to see the new person. Shuichi felt relief spread throughout his body. He was saved! And his savior was.....Tatsuha.

Tatsuha casually sauntered into the alleway. He appraoched the men arrogantly and grabbed Shuichi's hand. "This is my property! You guys can't have him."

Both men started laughing at him. Who did he think he was? The king of the world?

"I don't think so. This is our new toy now." the thin man said, smirking at them cockily.

"Yeah. This is ours now." And with that they advanced toward Tatsuha now.

"Shuichi, just leave."

Shuichi didn't need to be told twice. He bolted from the alleyway and ran into Ryuichi.

"Shuichi na no da! What are you doing here? Was that you who screamed?"

"Yes, but we have to-"

He was interrupted by two men flying through the air. Both were bloody and bruised. Each were unconcious and were followed by Tatsuha who was smacking his hands together as if to say 'that was nothing.'

Shuichi just gawked at him. "Tatsuha! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Tatsuha chuckled. "I should be asking you that question. You were the one who screamed. You're just lucky that we happened to be passing by."

"I'm ok."

"Shu chan. Where's scary Yuki?"

Both Tatsuha and Ryuichi stared at him quizzically.

"I...ran away from him."

"What! You ran away from aniki?!" Tatsuha said looking both horrified and impressed at the same time.

"Why Shu chan? Was he being a big meanie?" Ryuichi said hugging his beloved bunny and held it up to his face to hide his frown. It was only then that Shuichi had noticed that he was carrying it around.

"What made you go over there anyway?" Tatsuha said trying to change the subject.

Shuichi was about to explain when his stomach growled. His forgotten hunger came back.

"I thought that if I helped them, that maybe I could ask for food." He said as he started to blush from embarrassment.

"You idiot. Not everyone is nice. And you would be breaking a Demon rule if you help someone like that."

"Oh." Shuichi hung his head. He didn't know that.

"Shu chan can come with us!"

Both Demons looked over at the Angel in shock.

"Kumagoro wants him to come over." He said with a slight pout. He aimed it mostly at Tatsuha.

And as expected, whenever he said, "Kumagoro wants," and pout, he would get his way.

"Ok. But just so long as aniki doesn't kill me."  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Sakano**

Sakano was slowly making his way to the Demon's Lair. He was taking as long as he could in case he never got to see the sun again. He gathered that Tohma never went outside if he could help it.

He started tinking about his sister. He never did get to see her. He wanted to, just before he left. He made his way to her house. (He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure Tohma wasn't following him.) And he reached her house.

She lived in a nice one story house. She was widowed due to a car accident, but she had a son named Yahiko. She always told him that he reminded her of him.

Sakano knocked on her door and in a matter of seconds, it was answered. His sister squealed in delight when she saw him. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a bear hug.

She looked nothing like Sakano. She was very pretty and had light brown,long, wavy hair. Her eyes were a brownish gold color and they sparkled with joy at the sight of him. Her name was Aiko.

"I missed you! I haven't seen you in so long! Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I can't. As a matter of fact, I....might not ever see you again."

Aiko suddenly looked deflated. Her auora of happiness faded and now she was frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Aiko, I have to go. I just wanted to see you one last time." Sakano felt that he was about to cry. He knew that the news was heart breaking for his sister who had only him and Yahiko to keep her company.

"But-"

Sakano didn't wait for her. He turned around to leave and stopped. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead and whispered goodbye. Then he was gone.

He practically ran and stopped when he was at least three blocks from her. He let the tears fall down his face. He didn't want to cry in front of her.

"Hey sir?"

He looked up to meet a man about twice his size standing there.

"Ye-" **Thunk!**

Sakano's world went black as a cold metal pipe hit the back of his head.  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Tohma**

Tohma stared at his clock in his study. Sakano was taking to long and all sorts of thoughts were going through the platinum blonde's head.

_'He must be trying to double cross me! He tricked me into signing that treaty! Where is he?'_

Sakano hadn't shown up for over six hours. Finally fed up with waiting, he looked into his crystal ball.

"Show me Sakano!" He commanded. The ball responded and showed him Sakano being tied up. He was unconscious, and two men were tying him up.

Tohma's rage went from level three to level ten! How dare they touch his new property!

Without another thought, he set out for the group. There would be Hell to pay!  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Yuki**

Yuki was seriuosly pissed! He was still searching for the brat and the pinkette was still nowhere to be found!

_'How hard can finding a pink haired man be?' _Yuki thought. He rounded a corner and saw a fat man and a thin man limping. Both were beat up and looked like Hell. Yuki hurried behind them, desperate to get away from them, when he caught a snip of thier conversation.

"I can't believe it Maru. That pink head was ours before that man showed up."

_'Pink head? Must be the idiot.' _He kept close to them just to make sure.

"Yeah. He was girly enough. I woulda banged him and wouldn't care."

_'Definantly him.' _"And just what happened to the pink head?" Yuki said to them.

Both men jumped and swung around. As soon as they saw Yuki, both went pale and the fat one screamed. "It's him!"

The thin one rolled his eyes. "No it aint. Look. This one has blonde hair, the other one didn't."

It looked as though the other one was having a hard time with this. Finally he said "Yeah you're right."

"What happened to the pink haired man?"

"Why should we tell you?" the scarred man sneered.

Yuki grabbed him and pinned him to a nearby wall. "Because I'm not a nice person. I kill whoever touches my property."

"Ok ok! I'll talk!"

Yuki let him down and lit a cigarette. "So talk."

"We were going to bang the bastard, but then a man showed up. He looked just like you except he had black hair. The last thing I saw before I passed out was them talking. Oh and there was another man holding a pink rabbit."

Yuki put two and two together and deducted that the brat was.....at his brother's place.

Now Yuki wasn't pissed anymore. He wasn't feeling furious either.

He. Was. Feeling. Murderous!

"So you were going to....bang him?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So the next time you try to touch him, those bruises and cuts will seem like paradise."

Both men looked like they were about to piss themselves. Yuki left them and decided that it was time to pay his dear brother a visit.  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Tatsuha's and Ryuinchi's Place**

Ryuichi and Shuichi were chit chatting with each other. They had gone to Tatsuha's to eat curried rice and talk.

Shuichi finally told them how Yuki told him that he didn't want him. He said that Yuki even wished that he had never brought Shuichi there in the first place.

While the two were talking, Tatsuha was in deep thought. Was he wrong about Yuki? Did Yuki want just a one time fling? But then, why was he so hell bent on keeping Shuichi? He even went to the lengths of lying to Tohma about Shuichi. So why-

"Tatsuha?"

Tatsuha snapped out of his reverie when Shuichi called his name. "Yeah?"

"How come you called Yuki aniki?"

"Because we're brothers."

Shuichi nodded his head. "I thoguht so. I mean both of you look alike, but, you act different. You're nice and you love Ryuichi. Yuki on the other hand...."

Tatsuha laughed. "Yep! I'm the sweet and loving one and aniki is the cold hearted bastard."

"So I'm a cold hearted bastard huh?"

Everyone froze. The room seemed to have grown darker and colder despite the fire in the fireplace. There in the doorway of Tatsuha's living room stood none other than Eiri Yuki.

His eyes were fixed on Shuichi's. There was anger hidden in thier depths and Shuichi looked away in fear. He started shaking.

"A-a-aniki! What a surprise!" Tatsuha seemed to be trying to lighten the mood.

"A surprise indeed." His tone was low and menacing causing Tatsuha to flinch. Yuki advanced toward Shuichi slowly. Shuichi felt his heart beat faster with every step Yuki took. Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi and thrusted him behind him. Shielding him from Yuki. This caused Yuki to lose it and lunge at Ryuichi. Ryuichi flinched and waited for the fist, but it never came.

Tatsuha had grabbed Yuki and was now wrestling with him. Tatsuha had caught him offgaurd and punched him in hopes of knocking him out. They were in vain as Yuki lashed out. They ended up wrestling each other to the table wich they smashed. This winded Tatsuha, who was below Yuki when this happened, Yuki saw his chance and went in for the kill.

Only, it never came.

"Stop it Yuki!" Shuichi cried out latching onto Yuki's waist. He was crying. "Please stop."

Yuki stopped hitting Tatsuha. Instead he rounded on Shuichi. He got off Tatsuha and grabbed Shuichi, pulling him all the way out of Tatsuha's place.

They heard the slam of his door and Ryuichi ran over to Tatsuha. "Are you ok?"

Tatsuha smiled gingerly and nodded. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"I've had worse. Believe me, that wouldn't be the first time he's attacked me. I got off lightly this time."  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Yuki's Place**

Shuichi was still crying as Yuki pulled open the door. He led Shuichi all the way to his study where the birdcage was. When they reached it, he stopped and reached into his pocket. Shuichi realized what was going on and tried to pull away.

"No! Not that!"

"Yes that! I can't trust you now!" Yuki pulled the door open after unlocking it and threw Shuichi in. He landed on the cold metal floor and looked up at Yuki who was locking it again.

"Why are you doing this!?"

"Because you ran away!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have if you just told me not to!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"If you didn't want me and hated me, then why did you come back for me!?"

Shuichi had him there. Why had he gone searching for him? He nearly killed Tatsuha for him. He may have beaten him up before, but when he saw the two together, he wanted to kill him! Both him and those two men he saw that day. If he didn't leave those men, they would probably be dead.

Seeing that he struck a nerve Shuichi continued. "If you didn't want me here than why did you beat Tatsuha up?"

"Shut up! If you ever leave again, it'll be you that gets it! And for your information, Tatsuha and I don't get along. So it's natural that we fight!"

Yuki stormed off before Shuichi could say another word. Shuichi ran to his bed and buried himself in the blankets and pillows.

There, just like the first time he had ever came here, he was terrified of Yuki and he was crying himself to sleep.


	16. Strawberries and Gunshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

**Thanks again for all the reviews! You all inspire me!**

**(1) Katsutoshi is a boy's name that means 'to win cleverly' while Hisoka means 'Secret.'**

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Yuki**

Yuki had not seen Shuichi for two days since he shoved him into the cage again. He had done his best to avoid him all together. But right now he was feeling something that he hadn't felt in a long time.......

Guilt.

Yes. The great Demon Eiri Yuki was feeling guilty. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he felt it.

_'God damn brat! It's his fault!' _But then again, he had yelled at him. _'He ran away!' _But that's because he told him that he didn't want him near him.

His mind was not allowing him to forget. After the event, he would listen for the boy and heard continuous crying and muttering. He caught words like love and please Yuki. Each sounded as though the other knew he was listening. He would have liked to have seen him, but Shuichi was refusing to come out of his blanket nest that he made.

_'Can he even breathe in there?' _Was a stray thought that crossed his mind. He would never admit that he was worried about him.

Truth be told, he was pissed at himself. He thought about it and realized that the men on the street the other day mad him angry because they were thinking about raping Shuichi. And he got mad at Tatsuha.....

_'The man's perverted enough. Although he did save him. And I just beat the ever living crap out of him. Yep. He's right. I'm a cold blooded bastard. I should take over Tohma's position.'_

Each passing minute made Yuki feel worse and worse. He felt guiltier and guiltier by the second. His pride stopped him from apologizing to him the first day. But now.....

_'Fuck it!' _Yuki was about to storm into the room but thought of another idea. He knew that a peace offering would be necessary. He made his way to the kitchen and made a simple bowl of strawberries with sugar over it. _'As if it wasn't sweet enough.' _

After that he went to go visit the caged bird. As he opened the door, he saw the figure under the blankets stir. He figured that he must have been sleeping again. He sat on the bed and attempted to seperate the boy from the sheets. After five minutes of wrestling his way in, he finally unearthed the pinkette. Shuichi looked thoroughly exhausted. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and he looked like Hell had plowed through him. _'It pretty much did.'_

"Yuki?" Shuichi was alarmed. Was he going to be the next victim of Yuki's rage?

"Just stay quiet." Yuki reached into the bowl and plucked a strawberry from it. He held it in front of Shuichi who reached out for it, only to have it snatched away from him. He almost pouted, but realized what Yuki wanted. He opened his mouth and Yuki fed him the strawberry. While he did this, he pulled Shuichi into his lap and kissed his forehead gently. "Don't leave me ever again." was whispered into Shuichi's ear.

"I won't." Shuichi promised.

They continued this for a while. It was a silent apology and, after the strawberries were gone, it became voiced out as soft moans and cries of pleasure.  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**K and Hiro**

_'Fuck! Where am I going to hide now?!' _Hiro thought frantically.

He had to agree that the first day was pleasureable. But now his rear end was hurting and he started resorting to avoiding K like the plague. K never seemed to run out of energy.

_'This guy is going to fuck me to death! Literally!' _

Right now, Hiro was doing something that he hadn't done since the fifth grade. He was hiding from K in the back of K's closet, behind all of K's clothes, and what suspiciously looked like bubble wrap. He popped one and winced. He listened and didn't hear anything so he climbed further into the closet.

He had just settled himself done into a comfrotable position when he heard the bedroom door open followed by heavy footfalls.

"Oh Hiro! Where's my little sex kitten?" K called out in a sing song sort of voice. He heard K walk around the room and held his breath when the sounds of K's shoes stopped outside the closet. After a few minutes, the sounds left the area, but they stopped again. He heard a small thump come from the tall dresser near the door. He was so used to the room, he could practically tell where things were without looking. And besides, the dresser was right next to the closet.

A few seconds later, the door closed and Hiro sighed in relief. He waited a few minuets before he slowly crawled out of the closet. He barely made it to the dresser when something heavy and large fell on top of him.

"That's where you were hiding! I never would have guessed." K said teasingly.

"Get off! That's not fair! You cheated!"

"All's fair in love and war!" K said pulling Hiro to him.

"Kaaaayyyy! Stop! I'm tired!" as if to prove his point, Hiro leaned his head back on K's shoulder and closed his eyes.

K thought he looked sexy as Hell right now, but he looked a little closer and noted that he looked a little pale. He sighed and stood up before scooping Hiro up off the floor. Hiro made a small noise of protest as he was dumped onto the bed. He thought that K was going to go through with what he intended, but was shocked when K made to leave him.

"If your tired, then say so. I'll leave you alone now." and with that K left.

This is what drove Hiro crazy! One minuet, K was a rabid pervert, the next, he was sweet as hell. He didn't make sense! It was as if he had split personalities!

_'Probably does.' _But Hiro thought of another thing. Secretly, he knew that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Even Angel World.

Hiro fell asleep, thinking about K and nothing else.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Tohma**

Tohma had been searching for those men for hours. With the help of some of his shadow fiends that he could conjure up, he found the men in an abandoned warehouse.

_'How convinent.' _It was situated in the old part of the city. Most of the buildings here were deserted and all sorts of vermin plagued the area. It had once been a real productive area, but now it was in ruins. Tohma remembered coming here before when it was all still brand new. But for now, those memories could remain buried as something far more elaborate was going on right now.

Tohma used an ancient spell to make himself a shadow. That's how he was able to hide from Sakano so easily when he had been following him. He couldn't stay this way for long, but he knew it could remain long enough for him to get Sakano.

Spell in place, he snuck right into the place. Immediately, he could see Sakano in a chair still bound. Right now, Sakano was awake and he looked as though he was about to faint. Tohma silently snickered to himself. He was brave enough to challenge Tohma, but he was afraid of Humans. This Angel was such an oddball.

Tohma knew it had to be a trap. There was no way that this was going to be easy. But still, he wasn't called the Demon King for nothing. It wasn't like he could die again.

He cautiously made his way forward. He reached Sakano and nothing happened. He whispered to Sakano softly, "I'm here. Don't worry."

"It's a trap. The rope-" He was too late. Tohma grabbed at the rope and quickly cut through them. The rope had been enchanted to show himself. A shot from a gun rang out nearly got Tohma but Sakano had pushed him.

"God damnnit!" yelled a voice from a rafter.

"Show yourself!" Tohma demanded. Didn't they know that they almost got Sakano? Then all Hell would break loose! There was no way that he was going to let anyone take his Angel!

Sakano meanwhile had been rather shocked. He had seen Tohma angry, but this was pure murder that was on his face right now! Sakano silently wished that he could hide somewhere. He wasn't scared of the Humans right now. He was terriffied of Tohma!

_'Forget spiders! Tohma angry is scarier!'_

All thoughts left Sakano as he heard boots from overhead. He looked up and saw the figure of a man in the dim sunset light shining through the broken and boarded up windows. It was to dark for him to make out any details of the man.

"Tohma! Demon King! Tonight, you shall perish!" the man had a very deep voice that rang out throughout the entire warehouse. Sakano heard a small click of a gun being reloaded and looked over at Tohma. He was surprised to see the Demon smiling.

"I should have known old enemy of mine. Katsutoshi Hisoka!" (1.)

The man laughed and showed himself into the light more. He had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail and a strange tattoo over his left eye. He was rather muscular and looked as though he could rip Tohma in half, and his height didn't help either. He was at least six feet tall! He was wearing a camoflauge tank top with matching pants and to complete the look, he had on thick, black, combat boots.

In his hand, he held a small pistol. Sakano wasn't scared. That would be an understatement.

He was terriffied! He felt himself about to fly into a panic mode.

"It's been ten years since I have last seen you Tohma! Ever since that night....So many years ago....I'll never forgive you!"

"I told you I wasn't interested!"

"And yet, here you are! Ready to die for an Angel!"

"He is none of your business!"

"Don't worry! I'll spare him! It's you I want!"

There were no more words. The whole thing was confusing to Sakano. He couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on, but he knew that somehow, this man had hurt Tohma. He wasn't sure how, but Sakano could see a hint of fear in Tohma's eyes. There was something about this man....

Suddenly Katsutoshi jumped from rafters and landed in front of Tohma. The Demon was caught off gaurd and Katsutoshi took his chance. He punched Tohma in the gut, sending him flying through the air before landing a couple of feet away. Sakano made to run after him but the man was faster. Before Sakano could move, Hisoka was in front of Tohma with the gun pointed at his heart.

"All it takes is a silver bullet and you'll be a wandering spirit for the rest of you eternity. Say goodbye Tohma!"

Tohma closed his eyes.

**Bang!**

The gun was fired.


	17. Bullet and Ryuichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

**Thanks again for all the reviews! You all inspire me!**

**(1) Katsutoshi is a boy's name that means 'to win cleverly' while Hisoka means 'Secret.'**

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Bang!_

_The gun was fired._

Tohma closed his eyes and turned his head, waiting for the killer blow.

But it never came.

He opened his eyes and, to his horror saw Sakano standing in front of him. He was clutching at his shoulder that was bleeding.

"That's enough! I don't know what's going on here, but I do know what is right and what is wrong!" Sakano shouted at Hisoka. He sounded a bit strained and looked like he was in a lot of pain.

Hisoka began to laugh. "So the Angel is protecting the Demon huh? Oh that's rich! And here I was trying to spare you. It's Tohma I want not you. You see, we have a long history together."

"I don't care about your history! That's the past! This is the future!"

"Fine have it you way." Katsutoshi sighed. He clicked his gun again to reload it. Sakano took his chance and grabbed Tohma, picked him up, spread his wings and took off like a bat out of Hell. Gun shots rang out as he flew through the rafters. he was hit once in the right wing, but he ignored the pain and kept going. He saw his opening and busted through a window. The furious yells and swears could be heard from Katsutoshi followed by more gun shots.

But it was all in vain. Sakano ignored his pain and kept going until they reached the outskirts of the city. He stopped and set Tohma down, who looked liked a frozen statue. He was wide eyed and staring at straight ahead of him while Sakano sat himself on the ground. He could feel the bullets exiting his wounds and start healing itsself. The plus side of being an Ange, silver was ineffective to him.

After they had closed up and he checked himself over for anything else he glanced at Tohma. The Demon still hadn't moved. Sakano cleared his throat, making the other jump and look at him.

"Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you save me!? You could have died! You could have-"

"Calm down Tohma, please!" Sakano said, moving over to hug the Demon close to him. "I saved you because....." Sakano thought for a moment. What was he going to say? I love you? Did he love Tohma?

"Why?" His grip on Sakano became tighter.

The Angel realized that deep down, he loved this Demon. Strange as it was, the Hell he was put through, he felt a strange warmth in his heart from him. _'And I knew this from the beginning. I just didn't want to acknowledge it.' _"Because I....Love you, Tohma."

Tohma looked up at him. _'Did he just say...." _

Sakano seemed to have read his mind. "I love you Tohma." With that being confessed he leaned forward a little and kissed him full on the lips. Again, it was soft and Tohma vaguely remembered his saying something about it. _A love kiss......_

The two remained like that for a few before they pulled away and both were blushing.

"Are you hurt at all? I mean you were shot twice.."

"I'm all right."

"I guess so. I forgot silver doesn't affect you. You were able to stop the speeding bullets from getting to me. I guess you're my hero." Tohma said smiling a little.

"Yes, I can also jump over buildings in a single bound for I am Superman!"

Tohma looked at him and started laughing. Sakano joined in, happy that he was there to make the other smile.  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Yuki**

Yuki stared at the smaller male cuddled into his arms. The two of them had been at it for at least an hour before the new Demon had fallen asleep. Yuki was taking in every small detail of the former Angel's delicate features. He often studied people to look for flaws. He would do this to find an excuse of why not to like them. Moles, blemishes, anything that might make him shiver in disgust. He was absolutely picky at those he had to persuade to perform lustful acts.

But Shuichi was perfect. His fair skin, the pink hair that added to his innocence, his eyes that betrayed his emotions. There wasn't one thing that that Yuki could find wrong. In his opinion, if the boy were still alive, he could have become a famous model. He could get any guy he wanted.

_'No. No one is taking the brat away from me. I'll kill them first.'_

Yuki hated to admit it, but, he was becoming rather attached to the pinkette. He liked the way he smiled at him as if he was the best thing in the world. _'I pretty much am.'_

The way he always looked so shy when they were about to have sex. _'He acts like a virgin until the act begins.'_

He loved watching the boy. He would never admit to Shuichi that he would listen to him singing through the door when he thought that Yuki was gone. _'Gods he's got a good voice.'_

He just couldn't fathom Shuichi. He had kiddnapped him, turned him into a Demon, and tore him away from his friends. And yet, Shuichi was in love with him.

_'Shuichi left because I hurt him. And in turn, he was almost raped because of me.' _

Yuki looked at Shuichi's slumbering form again. He wanted to go to sleep, but the bed really wasn't that comfortable. With a small groan, he got out of bed and picked Shuichi up. He left the entire area, and headed off to his room. The room right next to Shuichi's. He didn't let him know this. He loved Shuichi, but he wasn't about to tell him that he put him there to keep a better eye on him.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Tatsuha and Ryuichi**

Ryuichi had finally gone to sleep after being up and running around in a frenzy for two days. Tatsuha promised him that he would see Yuki the next day and confirm that Shuichi was okay. Tatsuha couldn't help but deny his cute lover anything. He remembered catching Ryuichi like it was yesterday.

_Tatsuha had been roaming the streets and was in a bad mood. Yuki had yelled at him for barging in on him, Tohma scolded him for not committing his sin, Pride. Everything was pissing him off._

_He was so lost in his thoughts that he ran into a man with brown hair._

_"Hey! Watch it!" Tatsuha snapped._

_The man looked at him and then turned to his stuffed bunny rabbit. "Kumagoro, we just ran into somebody. See what you made me do?"_

_Tatsuha just stared at him. Was this guy retarded? But then he got a closer look. The other was cute as Hell! Brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes....In one second, Tatsuha went from evil to schemeing mode. He continued to watch as the other kept apologizing and saw what looked like a wing sticking out from his jacket._

_Tatsuha laughed, "No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry I snapped at you. Here, let me make it up to you. I'll buy you some lunch." He said smiling._

_"Did you hear that Kumagoro? He said he would get us something to eat." Ryuichi was talking to his doll again. He looked back at Tatsuha, "I'll do something in return for you."_

_"Gee, I don't know what you could do. How about we eat and I'll think of something." He said. He couldn't believe his luck! This one was completely falling for everything!_

_They ate at a local resturant and talked. Well, he mostly listened while the other kept babbling. He thought it was rather cute. _

_"Uummm.....Tatsuha, did you think of anything for me to do?" He asked rather shyly._

_"Yes, as a matter of fact I did."_

_"Really? What?"_

_"Just tell me, are you an Angel?"_

_The other didn't even hesitate. "Yes I am!" Ryuichi declared proudly._

_As soon as this sentence left his mouth, Tatsuha grabbed Kumagoro and booked it. He left money on the table and ran before the other could even blink. Ryuichi got upset and ,as predicted, chased after Tatsuha. They ran for a while before Tatsuha came up to a small children's park and put Kumagoro on the top of a slide. He then ran and hid behind some trees._

_A few minutes later, Ryuichi arrived and saw his precious rabbit on the slide. He ran over to grab it, only to be knocked out with a small tree branch, courteousy of Tatsuha. Prize in his arms, he was about to take off, but stopped and saw the man's best friend still on the slide. Suddenly, he felt guilty. He grabbed it and flew home._

_For months he and Ryuichi had not gotten along. But he kept doing everything in his power to keep the other happy. Soon, they had found love with each other. _

Tatsuha still remembered the steps it took for him, and he hoped that his brother would soon learn from him.


	18. Sakano's First Time and Arguement

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. You should all know that by now.

_thoughts_

speech normal

**My God! It's been to long since I've updated! Don't kill me please!**

* * *

**Sakano and Tohma**

The two had barely made inside the door of the head Demon's quarters and both were already in a lip lock. Tohma had Sakano pressed against the wall and the Angel was holding onto him desperately. Sakano was content with just kissing, but the other seemed to have another goal in mind. Tohma was loosening Sakano's pants before the Angel panicked and grabbed his hand, preventing him from going any further.

"Wait...Are you sure you want to...go any..farther?" Sakano asked slightly out of breath.

"Yes!" Was all Tohma said before he began to kiss Sakano again. He was easily silenced and the heavely being sighed happily. How lucky could he get? This beautiful Demon was all his...

He stopped. He remembered what Katsutoshi said. _'Ever since that night so many years ago....I'll never forgive you!'_

Tohma wondered why Sakano stopped and pulled away to see a strange look on the Angel's face. He looked....Guilty?

"What's wrong Sakano?"

"Nothing."

"No. Tell me."

Sakano knew he had to tell the truth. He was no good at lying anyway.

"What happened between you and Katsutoshi all those years ago?"

Tohma just stared at him. "I...Don't want to answer right now. Can we just keep going?"

He didn't even wait for the Angel to respond before he kissed him again. They soon lost themselves and made way to his bedroom. As soon as they reached it, both toppled onto the bed. Both ripped at each others clothes in a desperate attempt to free themselves. When they finished, they stared into each other's eyes.

After a dew moments, Tohma could wait no longer. He kissed Sakano more aggressively. The Angel returned the favor, eventually braking the kisses and hesitantly, he began to kiss and nip at the Demon's neck. This earned him a deep groan and Tohma urged him to bite harder. Sakano was puzzled, but complied and this made the other reward him with small whimpers and moans. Little red spots formed where Sakano bit him, he was sure that they would turn to bruises later.

He continued his way down until he reached the chest where he teased the pink little nubs. Tohma uttered a small cry and bucked his hips into Sakano's, creating a delicious friction between them. Sakano ground thier hips together, thier arousals rubbing each other. Then Tohma noticed something. There was something odd down there and his lust clouded mind quickly snapped back. He felt Sakano's arousal, but...what was poking him in the stomach as they were rubbing thier hips together?

Tohma pushed Sakano back, making Sakano feel worried. _'Did I do something wrong? Is he unsure of doing this?'_

The Demon looked between them and his eyes widened, then he grinned and looked at Sakano.

"From what horse did you steal that from?" He said teasingly, looking back at the Angel's manhood.

Sakano blushed and began to get flustered. "I-I was just born that way!"

"Sakano, I want that in me." Tohma said seductively and pushed Sakano back. He straddled his hips and rocked his hips

"A-are you sure you-"

Tohma cut him off with another kiss. "Yes I'm sure, now fuck me already!" He didn't mean to sound desperate, but it had been awhile since he had any sex and he felt deprived. He grabbed a tube of lube that he had under the matress. He slicked Sakano's weeping member and gently lowered himself onto his manhood. When Sakano was fully sheathed inside Tohma's welcoming heat, he groaned and willed himself to stay still.

"Oooohhh! God! Sakano you feel good just like this!" Tohma panted out.

They stayed like that for a moment before Tohma began to move up and down slowly, impaling himself onto Sakano's manhood. He moaned and tossed his head upward. Soon, Sakano found himself bucking his hips, making thier pace go faster and harder. Tohma was making cries of pure ecstasy and he knew he wouldn't last long. Sakano's lust fogged mind regiseterd only how beautiful Tohma looked and sounded right now. He wished that this could last forever.

A few moments later Tohma announced his release to the Heavens above with the Angel close behind, he was filled with the white hot seed and collapsed onto Sakano. They both lay there panting. Sakano pulled out of the blonde and cuddled him, holding onto him as if he was a precious jewel.

"I love you Tohma." He whispered into the beautiful creature that lay in his arms.

When he didn't get a response, he looked at the Demon and saw that Tohma had fallen asleep.

_'If anything he looks like an Angel. What could he have possibly done that made him into the leader of the Demons?' _Sakano shook it off and pulled the Demon closer still. He already knew that he would do anything for this man. Even if it meant wandering the Earth for all of eternity as a ghost.

* * *

**Yuki's Place (With Annoying Brat)**

Shuichi woke up in an unfamilar place again. _'I swear he does this to mess with my head! It's bad enough that I'm no good with directions.'_

When he woke up, there was no sign of the blonde man and Shuichi had woken up on, (what he described as an orgy sized bed), and the room wasn't very decorated. The bed was canopy as well with black curtains. The sheets were black and silver and they felt like silk. The room had very little furniture, making the room seem more spacious and empty. The walls were painted a silvery gray color. The room on a whole was dark and there were no windows. The lights in the room were covered in a dark blue glass that made it difficult to see anything in there. It was the complete opposite of Shuichi's room.

"Finally you wake up. I wasn't that rough with you was I?"

"Uwah! Yuki! Stop doing that!" Shuichi practically jumped out of his skin when Yuki spoke.

"Not my fault you can't focus on your surroundings."

The two began thier bickering match again, this time won by Yuki.

"Yuuuukkiii! Stop being so mean!" This was Shuichi's usual admittence of defeat.

Yuki smirked. He knew that he won the arguement. That meant that Shuichi had used up everything in his arsenal of comebacks.

"I'll stop being mean if you can become like Einstein."

Shuichi crossed his arms and pouted. He knew that this action usually made Yuki want to kiss him. He could see Yuki's inner fight with both Pride and want. This time Pride had won and Shuichi didn't get a kiss, but it made him laugh inside at the Demon's inner stuggles.

"I'm going out. Do not touch anything brat! And I mean anything! If I come back and something is broken or anything like that, you'll wish that you had never been born!" Yuki stated menacingly.

"Can I touch myself at least?" Shuichi shot back holding in his laughter at Yuki's expression. "I mean, I might get bored. So you know."

"Cheeky little bastard. When you first came here, you were scared to even breath. What happened?"

"I'm a Demon now, so I guess that's it. I'm no longer innocent and I shall do my best to reak havoc on people." He faked a serious tone when he said this and watched Yuki's reaction again.

Yuki shook his head and spun on his heel to leave. He couldn't help but think that he might have just set Hell loose with Shuichi as its master.

"Yuuukiii!"

"What!?" Yuki snapped.

"Can I come with you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to look after your ass."

"Correction. You want to look at it."

"One more remark like that and I'm leaving! Now what do you want?"

Shuichi knew Yuki's patience was at its limit so he stopped his teasing.

"Well, I just wanted to do something with you. I mean, you hardly ever talk to me unless we're fighting or fucking. I just want to be with you. And besides, I've hardly been able to be outside with the exception of a few days ago."

"And you'll remember that you were almost raped and ended up with my brother."

"Well that's because you weren't there!"

"I'm going."

"Take me with you!"

"No!"

"Fine! I'll just go out the window again!"

Yuki forgot about the window.

Needless to say, Shuichi won the arguement and Yuki was mentally figuring out how install a lock on the windows.


	19. Pleasures in the Night

****

**My God it's been a looooonnnggg time! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!**

**

* * *

**

Tohma and Sakano

"Dear God, I've created a monster." Sakano sighed to himself.

He hadn't been here for more than a couple of hours and he was already exhausted. The Demon Lord kept demanding that his libido be satisfied. Just like now.

"Mmmnnnn...Sakano." The Demon was trying to rub himself on the Angel's thigh, signaling his desire. Sakano turned and faced the blonde. "No. No more. You should sleep."

Tohma pouted a little at this," But I'm not tired and I still want more of you."

Sakano debated with himself. On one hand he was tired, on the other he loved the feeling of love making a lot. Tohma could sense the other's internal struggle and decided to nudge him into the RIGHT direction. He leaned down and nipped at the angelic being's neck. Grinding his hips into the other's. His tail swishing from side to side, much like a cat when it was pleased.

Sakano lost it. He gave into the other's silent command. He folded his wings around the blonde to press him closer.

"Only one more time." He replied huskily to Tohma.

The two of them would continue from dawn until dusk, and well into the night.

* * *

**Yuki and the ever annoying (but loveable) Brat**

It was becoming clearer to Yuki that Shuichi might have been a stripper when he was alive. The pinkette had been leading him from place to place, (Yuki in tow, complaining), for hours now. Alright maybe two hours, but in those hours, Shuichi had been trying on outfit after outfit.

It was frustrating to Yuki. The trying on clothes was not what was bothering him. Nor was it the posing or the non stop babble.

It was Shuichi himself. He was putting on oufits that belonged to a hooker. Fishnets, tight pants, tank tops, belly shirts, and who could forget the boots. All the while he chatted innocently as if it was the weather.

"Yuki what about these pants? I like the pink and black ones better. Orange looks okay. Although it's not my favorite color."

Yuki would be lying if he said that he heard every word of it. He was to busy staring at the other, watching as Shuichi would bend over and his tail would follow suit. Yuki didn't doubt that he was drooling. He was already sitting cross legged with coat covering the now noticiable tent in his pants. He silently thanked God for the chair in the small changing room.

_'When we get back I'm going to fuck him like there's no tomarrow. He won't walk straight for a month after I'm done! The little bastard doesn't even know that he's putting on a show for all to see! No one had better look or they may just not make it home tonight! I'm definantly going to show him whose boss! I'll start..'_

"Yuki? Are you okay? You have a funny look on your face."

Yuki snapped out of his mental rant and realized that Shuichi was now in front of him face to face. His wits quickly scrambbled for an excuse.

"I'm fine I'm just hungry is all." _'Hungry for your ass that is.'_

Shuichi leaned back, "Oh Yuki. Why didn't you say something? I mean we could have gotten something to eat! I know some places that have the best food in the world! There's.."

"How about we go back home and I make some dinner?" Yuki prayed that Shuichi would get the message.

The smaller of them went quiet. He seemed to be making his mind up. It took a minute or two before... "Okay. Let's go home."

_'Well what do you know there is a God.' _Yuki smirked at his private joke. They left the store with two new outfits, both of which Yuki vowed to christianize, and he listened to Shuichi talk excitedly about the day with the Demon. He talked all the way there. Yuki waited patiently, knowing that if he snapped then he would be left to deal with his...problem, on his own. Before either of them realized it, they were already standing at the door.

"Thank you Yuki. Today was especially wonderful." Shuichi said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah."

"Don't yeah yeah me! I was being sincere!"

"All right! I had a good time too!"

Shuichi giggled a little. "You're still making dinner."

"I know. I know." Yuki opened the door and let Shuichi in. Shuichi took off to his room with the new outfits, leaving Yuki at the door. As Yuki locked it, he wolfishly grinned.

"I'll make dinner, but you'll be dessert."

* * *

**K and Hiro**

"Uuunnn...aahh...aahhh!"

"Damn you're good!"

Hiro made no reply but his gasps and moans spoke in volumes. Increasing volumes. The red head was currently riding K. His head tilted back as K met his thrusts, hitting his pleasure spot dead on.

"Oh God Kaaaayyyy!"

"Just a little longer! Almost there!" The blonde shouted out panting.

Hiro tried and tried but it was to much. "K..I'm...Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" The Angel came all over his partner, his semen hitting K's perfect abs and some on his chest.

K followed soon after, giving a cry of release and pushed in and out of the red head. Riding out his pleasure.

Both collapsed on each other, panting, holding on to each other for a sense of equalibrium.

Hiro turned his head a little and kissed the other. K was taken by surprise. Usually he had to pursue a kiss from the Angel. This was a shock to him.

"Hmm..Usually I have to do the kissing. Why the sudden turn around?"

There was no answer. K looked at Hiro and found him asleep. In the dimly candle lit room he could make out the perfect details of Hiro. The way his hair reminded him of sunsets in the candle light. His skin appearing tan and covered in sweat. There was no mistaking what K felt for the other.

K kissed the top of Hiro's head tenderly. Whispering three magical and wonderful words.

"I love you."


End file.
